Tom Riddles Only Love
by 12fuckedducks
Summary: Abandoned...
1. Chapter 1 The letter

_Tom Riddles Only Love_

(INTRODUCTION)

"It was her 6Th year at Hogwarts when Hermione got a letter from the Headmaster requesting an urgent meeting."

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Letter.**

Hermione was sitting in charms class when none other than Lavender Brown came walking in with a letter. She went over to the Professor and gave it to him and with a smile on her face she walked out.

" Miss Grander you have to go and see the headmaster right away, and you have to take this With you." He said holding out the letter.

So Hermione stood up and took the letter. as she walked out of the class room the letter began to have words show and it had Dumbldore's handwriting on it. So she read very carefully.

_" Miss Granger, I'm asking you you a great deal when I ask this from you. I would like to send you back 57 years when Voldmort was still at school. I want you to teach him real friendship and love. Before you argue about this come to my office. the password is " Lemon Drops" I like them you see. Thank you very much Albus Dumbldore" _

When she had been reading the letter she had been wondering what to do but she decided to go to the headmasters office. When she reached the Phoenix that covered the stair leading to the office she said " Lemon Drops" and the Phoenix leaped aside.

so she stepped onto the stairs and was carried to the door leading to the headmasters office. When she reached the door she hesitated for a moment before knocking. She didn't know if she wanted to when she finally did she heard the old mans voice say "enter" so she did.

when she got into the office she said " you wanted to see me sir".

After she said those words the old man turned around and said " Yes I did, have you read my letter I sent you?" he asked her.

She looked at him and said " Yes I did, and I don't understand what you want me to do for him." she said.

Dumbldore pointed to the seat next to him and she sat down and he walked over to his desk and sat down. " You see, Tom Riddle grew up without a family. so he doesn't know what love or true friendship is. " Dumbldore said looking at Hermione.

" Yes i know that, but why do you want me to go back 57 years..." Hermione started.

" Because your love is with someone else and we need help, " Dumbldoere said.

Hermione looked at him with a strange look and said " fine, but if he is still evil and I'm heartbroken its your fault." and With that she left to get her things.

When she left Dumbldore looked to Fawkes and said, "well it has started."

* * *

Well, I've went back and corrected my spelling mistakes. hope you will like this chapter better. REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT IS BETTER.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Back

Chapter 2. Going Back

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Hermione walked back to the common room. She had to pack lightly but she had to pack fast. She had to decided what she wanted to take. she decided to leave Crookshanks in the present time. She would buy an owl or something that went with the house that she would be placed in. As she was leaving the common room to go to Dumbledores office Harry walked in and saw her walking out with her school trunk.

He said " Where are you going?"

Hermione looked up at him and said " Home, my parents are sick." and with that she walked out of the common room.

As she walked to Dumbledores office she thought of what was going to happen. She was going to go 57 years into the past. As she walked down the hall she watched all of the students run to there classes. She should be going to her D.A.D.A class now. But she was on the way to Dumbledores office to go back in time to stop Voldmort from becoming evil.

She got to the Pheniox that gaurded the office and siad " LEMON DROPS" and the pheniox jumped aside. and she walked up the stairs to the office door.

When she reached the office door she hesitated before knocking. Just as she was going to knock on the door a voice said " Enter"

So Hermonie entered the office. Dumbledore looked at Hermonie and said " sit" so Hermonie sat

. He looked at her and said " Now there are some things that we have to talk about before we send you back in time."

Hermonie looked at Dumbledore and said " What kind of things?"

Dumbledore looked at her and siad " What your name will be and what year you will be in." Dumbledore said. "

Well, can I be a 7th year?" Hermonie asked.

Dumbledore looked at her and said " That should be fine. We will make your age at 17."

"Professor, what will my name be?" Hermoine asked .

Dumbledore looked up at her and said " Jennifer Time's. You will be from Drumsdrang, they have just made it an all Boys School." Dumbledore said. "Now we hope for you to be sorted into Slythren. So ask the hat" Dumbledore said.

Hermonie looked at him and said " What do you mean?"

Dumbledore looked at her and siad " you have to get close to him, try your best, now here's your Time Turner. you will arrive in my office." Dumbledore said giving Hermonie the Time Turner.

**57 YEARS LATER **

As Hermonie watched the conversation that she had just had with Dumbledore go over again. And when she told Harry she was going home to see her parents she knew that she was going into the past. After what seemed like forever she landed in the transfiguration office. Then there was a hand there to help pick her up. When she accepted the hand and looked at who it was she saw that it was a much younger Dumbledore.

After she had stood up and straitened her things out she said " Hello Professor, I'm Hermonie Granger, I come from 57 years into the future. your future self sent me." She said.

Dumbledore looked at her and said " Yes I know, the future me came into the past and told me of the plan."

Hermonie looked up at him and said " Well you said that my namae was to be Jennifer Times. and that I came from Drumsdrang."

Dumbledore looked at her and,said " Yes that is true. now we must get you to the Headmaster.

As they walked to the Headmasters office Dumbledore asked her questions. The first thing he asked her is what she had told people from her time where she was going.

Jennifer looked up and said " I told my friend Harry Potter that I was going to my parents house, because they were ill."

When they reached the office they heard voice's in the office " Tom we cannot have an group that hasn't been okeyed by the ministry of Magic." the headmaster said.

Tom said somthing that Jennifer couldn't understand. Just then Dumbledore knocked on the door and they walked in. Headmaster dippet looked up and said " Albus, what do you want?"

Dumbledore looked at him and pointed at Jennifer and said "To intruduce an tracveruse student."

dippet looked and siad " Whats your name?"

Jennifer looked at him and siad " Jennifer, Jennifer Times."

* * *

This chapter had gotten deleated so I had to type it over again. I dont know if it is the same but I tryed to get it right. Tell me if it is better than last time.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Tom Riddle

_Chapter 3. Meeting Tom Riddle _

" My name is Jenifer Time's" Hermione said."

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POV**

After she said those words the headmaster turned to the much younger Dumbledore and said " this is the girl that has been placed into your care I take it?"

Dumbledore looked at Headmaster Dippet and said " Yes this is the girl that has been placed in my care for when she is in Hogwarts. She will be under watch I am sure and she will be far to busy in her studies to cause a fight." Dumbledore told the Headmaster.

Professor Dippet looked at Hermione and said " Well miss Times welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will be sorted before the 1st years and I'm sure you will be in Slytheren" He told her.

Jenifer looked at him and said " Thank you sir."

" oh one thing miss Time's, Tom Riddle will help you around, you see he is Head-boy.." The Headmaster said trailing off.

" That will be fine sir." She said and with that she walked out of the office with Professor Dumbledore.

When they got back to Dumbledores office he pulled out another potion and said "this is the last one that you have to take so that you will remain in this form for the rest of the school year." He told her.

she nodded for she knew that she had to take it in order to be safe in the future, so that Tom Riddle/Voldmort wouldn't know who she was and ruin everything. After she had finished taking the potion Dumbledore looked out on the grounds and saw that the Thresles were coming up to the school. "

It's time for you to go down to the Great hall." And with that they left his office and walked down to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Great Hall the First Years were coming up the stairs and were talking about what house they wanted to be sorted into. She looked and saw who was leading them and saw that it was Tom Riddle.

She walked up to him and said " Hello, i was told that you were to help me find my way around."

Tom looked around and saw who it was and said " oh, Miss. Times is it?"

Hermione looked at him and closed her mind and said " Yes, I'm Jenifer Times"

All the first years around her stopped talking and turned to her and started whispering about her. She looked at them and knew that she had to live up to her reputation and she snarled

" Shut up or I'll curse you all." When she said that Tom Riddle realised that her had just found the first female Death Eater for his club, but that would have to wait until later.

Finally Professor Dumbledore came out and said" Follow me please." so Jenifer and all of the first years followed him into the Great Hall.

" We will first call apond Jenifer Times to be sorted" Dumbldore said.

and with that Jenifer got up and walked over to the sorting hat for the second time.

When the hat had been placed upon her head she started saying " Not Griffindor Please Slythern" over and over again. finally the hat yelled out " SLYTHEREN!" so Hermione was now a slytheren. there were 12 more added to Slythrern that year.

Then Hermione thought to herself " Well the Game has began."

TOM RIDDLES POV

That night after guiding all the first years and the new 7th year to the common room Tom made his way back to the Heads Room. He wanted to think of a way to get Jenifer into the Death Eaters Gang. But he would have to be smart about it. She was way to smart for her own good. Well this was going to be a tough mission. But he never failed missions. Like killing his father and his grandparents and having his Uncle confess to it. He didn't fail that so how would he fail this. He decided not to even think like that. He looked at the time and decided to go to bed before the Head Girl came back. He would begin his mission in the morning.

"Mission Get the Girl." He said out loud. and with that he walked away to his room.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter4 Get the Girl

**Chapter 4. Get the girl.**

"Then Tom Riddle said out loud Mission Get the Girl."

* * *

**Tom Riddles POV**

The next morning Tom made his way down to the Great Hall. He felt in his pocket for his pet snake Naigni then he bent down and said to her " Find Jennifer Times , and keep a watch on her."

The snake nodded and slithered away. Just as Tom was going to go to the table a voice said

"well, hello and good morning Tom Riddle."

Tom turned around to see who had said that and saw that it was Jennifer. He knew that he had to be polite being that he was head boy.

So he smiled and said "Good morning"

Then he walked away. As he was walking away an inner voice said "now was that so hard?"

As he walked away he didn't notice that the girl he had just spoken to was smiling at him. But his snake Nagini did.

**Jennifer Times POV**

She saw Tom Riddle walk into the Great Hall. She also saw him pull a small snake out of his pocket and talk to it. She also watched it move away and start looking in the crowd as if it were looking for something. Hermonie knew that she had a mission to save Tom Riddle form becoming Voldmort's so she decided to go over and to talk to him. As she walked over there she had to think of something to say so she decided on saying Good Morning.

She reached Tom and she said "Good Morning Tom Riddle" When she said that Tom turned around to see who had said that and saw that it was her.

She looked at him and saw that he was fighting with him self to say something nice.

So all he said was "Good Morning" Right back to her.

Then he walked away. As he walked away she smiled there was something about the young Tom Riddle that she liked but she didn't know what it was. Luckily he didn't see her smile, but the snake did.

After tom was out of sight Hermonie went and ate her Breakfast. And after she ate that she went and got her class list. She was very happy with what she got.

**1****st****: Defense against the Dark Arts **

**2****nd**** Herbology **

**3****rd**** transfiguration **

**4****th**** history of magic **

**5****th**** Charms **

**6****th**** potions **

**7****th**** care of Magical Creatures **

When she had finished reading the list she smiled and skipped off. And she didn't even know that a cuie tall boy was watching her.

**Tom Riddles POV**

After he watched her skip off he went up to get his own class list. And they read off the exact same list as Jennifer Times had, and he was steaming mad. So mad that there was steam coming out of his ears and her had to go to the Hospital Wing. They said that they couldn't change his classes so he was stuck with the same classes with her every hour all day.

At lunch Tom was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing and go to lunch. He looked over where Jennifer was sitting and saw that she was talking with the Head Girl about there History of Magic class and about Professor Binns was a silly teacher and that he would most likely die any day because he was so old. Tom knew that She was going to be a death eater but just didn't know how to get he in yet.

Just then he heard someone say " Master?" Ton turned to see Goyle walking up. " Yes" Tom said in one breath.

" " Malfoy has found some muggle girls to tourture tonight at our meeting." Goyle said.

Tom turned around and said " Thank you Goyle, and will you please send Abraxs down here please."

" Yes master" Goyle said , knowing it was a demand not a favor. Tom had not been paying attiontion that a girl had been watching him throughout the whole conversation.

About five minutes later Abraxs Mlafoy came to the Heads Common Room where Tom said to meet him before the meeting. He said that he wanted a favor done for him.

" Master you sent for me?" Abraxs asked Tom as he walked in bowing.

Tom turned around leaving his thoughts of the girl that had been on his mind for over two days.

" Yes i need you to convince Jennifer times to be in the group. Now lets get to the meeting.'' Tom said.

Later that night in the room of Requriments Tom and his Death Eaters were having there weekly meeting. They talked about what curse they used and who they used it on. After the meeting Tom kept Abraxs back and told him to do it tonight and come back with the results.

" Yes master" was all he said as he left the room.

**Jennifers POV**

That night in the common room there was nobody there execpt her. she knew were all the bad boys were they were at there weekley Death Eater Meeting. She had over heard them talking about three muggle Girls being tourtured there tonight. But she couldnt stop it because if she were there she could get caught and get kicked out of Hogwarts and fail the mission. Just then she had a feeling that there was somone behind her and she turned around to see who it was. when she saw who it was she gasped and felt the hand go over her mouth and there was all black.

_**To Be continued ...**_

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. chapter 5 Kiddnapped

Chapter 5. Kidnapped

"She turned around and gasped and then it was dark"

* * *

**Jennifer's POV.**

When she woke up she looked around and she didn't know where she was. She sat up for a moment but then she heard footsteps coming and laid back down.

"I know that you are awake Miss. Times" said the voice of Abraxs Malfoy.

When he said that she sat up and said "Why are you doing this to me?"

Well, One I have to. It's my job. Two, I think you would make a great Death Eater and so does my Master." He said

"And Three, No way" Jennifer said.

When she said that Malfoy looked like he had been slapped across the face. Then he got this look of pure evil. Then he turned around and pulled out his wand and yelled " Crucio!"

Hermonie started screaming at the top of her lungs but nobody heard her. Execpt a certin snake that Tom had told to keep watch on the girl. so the snake went strait to her master.

**Toms POV**

Just as Tom was getting ready to go to his next class Nagani came slythering into the Heads Room. " Master, he is tourchering her bacause she said no."

At first tom didn't know what she was talking about but then he remembered the mission that he set Abraxs on. " Where is she ?" He asked the snake.

" They are in the deep Chamber." the snake told him.

" thank you Nagani" Tom siad and he ran off to help Jennifer Times.

As he ran to the Deep Chamber he didnt know why he was helping her. He never helped anyone. but he had this urge to help her so he did. He only hoped he got there in time. As he reached the Deep Chamber he heard he screams of pain from the Tourcure curse that Malfoy was useing on her. He knew he couldn't just burst inthere so he had to sneek in there. But how?

Tom decided to use the invisbilidy cloak that he had stollen from his uncles home. He carefully opened the door but it wouldnt of mattered anyway the screams were louder that a door opening and Malfoy didnt notice because he was so wrapped up into what he was doing he wasnt paying attintion. Tom knew that she didn't have long before she was insane so he had to work fast.

He pointed his wand at Malfoy and muttered "Stupify" and Malfoy fell to the ground stuned and the curse was liffted off Hermonie.

She looked around for her savior and saw that it was tom riddle and she siad " You ASSHOLE!" and she walked off leaving a very stunned Tom Riddle staning there without even thanking him for saving her life.

When Tom appered to Potions Hermonie was sitting there smiling he didn't know what to think. He wanted to explain that her being tourchered wasn't part of the plan , the plan was only to get her to be a Death Eater. but what would happen if he said that. Would she get mad. she was smiling now but what about. He needed to talk to her. It would make him feel better inside. And beside there was somthing about her that he liked. He was thinking so much that he didn't notice that the girl he was thinking about was looking right at him.

**Jennifer's POV**

She knew that the moment the curse was put on her she was going to be insaine. she was going to be like Nevlles parents. The way that they were on the curse so long that they are complety empty headed. but she had to fight it. She had to , but it was so hard. she tryed to think of Ron and Harry but the pain was too much . then she thought of Tom , that helped the pain but it wasn't strong enouf. All she could here was the sound of her screaming and Malfoy lauffing. Then it felt as though there was a brease of air entering the room. and a smell that shse desired. But he couldnt be here. Then the pain stopped. and Malfoy was unconcious and she looked at her savior and saw that it was Tom she gost mad because he had arranged that and she yelled " You ASSHOLE!" And she ran out of the room.

When she reached the Common Room she knew that it was time for potions. she would go and get a note from Proffesor Dumbledore so she wouldn't be tardy. She had to tell him what happened. but then

" Jennifer, why did you miss Transfiguration?" Dumbledores voice said from behind her.

She turned around and recalled what had happened down in the Deep Chamber.

Dumbeldore nodded and said "Here is a note to your next class, but hurry." and with that he left the room.

Jennifer smiled and looked at the time and gasped she grabed her bag and ran to class. She gave her note to Professor Slughorn. She smiled all through the class because she was thinking of the boy who saved her life.

When she heard the Dungon Doors open she knew that Tom must of finally gotten over the schock of her words and been able to make it to class. Jennifer wondered what her had done to malfoy. She really didn't care, or did she. she knew that she was smiling and she shouldn't , and shse knew that Tom was looking at her. She didn't care she might actually like it. She knew that he saved her and she was going to apoligise.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6 Saying sorry

Chapter 6. Saying Sorry.

"And with that she decided that she was going to apologies."

**Jennifer's POV.**

Twenty Minutes later Potions class was over and Jennifer decided that when she got the chance she was going to go and apologies to Tom. She didn't mean to call him names it just … slipped out. She didn't know why she wanted to apologies to Tom. He was the future dark lord. The one that killed Harrys Parents, the one that killed Sirius. The one that had caused so much pain in her and Harry's life. When Jenifer walked out of the room thinking she was talking out loud.

She was saying "Apologize, or don't Apologize." Over and over again.

As she walked down the hall people we looking at her wodering what she was talking about. But she didn't notice. She just was focused on getting to the great Hall for lunch.

When she got to the great hall she saw that there were lots of people there. She wanted to talk to Tom, but he was surrounded by girls. So she didn't go up to him. She didn't want to start a fight. Instead she went up to the teachers table to talk to Dumbledore. She had to ask him what she should do.

When she got to the table Headmaster Dippet said " Miss. Times what are you doing up here?"

Hermione looked at the Headmaster and said " I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore please."

Just then Professor Dumbledore came walking out from the back room and said " Ah, Miss. Times you need to see me?" all Hermione did was nod her head.

"So what is it that you need to talk abut Hermione?" Dumbledore said sitting down in his chair.

" Well, after Tom saved me I called him an Asshole, and now I feel.." She stopped there.

" Guilty" Dumbledore said looking her right in the face.

Hermione nodded and said "yes."

Very quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Dumbledore smiled at her and said "Then go and Apologize, it's the right thing to do." And with that he left the office.

She thought to herself for a moment and then smiled and said "Yes, it is the right thing to do." And with that she got up to find Tom.

**Toms POV.**

After potions class Tom made his way down to the Great Hall for lunch. He was going to wait for Jennifer to tell her what really happened down in the deep chamber. He knew that she wouldn't beleave him, but he had to try. He liked he rand wanted her to know the truth. When Tom got to the Great Hall there were a group of girls waiting for him as usual.

The moment he entered the Hall he would be surround and he wouldn't be able to talk to Jennifer. Just like he predicted he was being pulled into a pile of girl's just when Jennifer walked into the hall.

He saw her look over at him and the smile on her face fade. She had the look like she wanted to talk to him but now she couldn't. He saw her go up to headmaster Dippet. And then talk to Dumbledore. They left the Great Hall.

When Tom finial got loose from the pile of girls that swamped him in everyday. He ran off to Dumbledores office . He wanted to hear the conversation but They had put a sileanceing spell over the room so he couldn't hear the conversation. So he walked away. He went to the Heads Room and that's when the Head Girl came in with a bunch of other students.

" This is against the rules to bring other students into the Heads Room. " And with that he stupefied all the people and modified there memorys. And he had the head Girl have Jennifer Times be the head Girl instead of her.

Later that day in Defense Against The Dark Arts Tom was thinking on a was to apologize to Jennifer. If his memory charm worked she would be head girl. If it didn't he would get expelled. He was the first on to the class as usual but five minutes later Jennifer walked in . This was his chance to apologize to her. His chance to tell her how he felt when he saw what happened to her. But Jennifer looked at him and turned her head the other way. That was a message, she was still pissed off at him.

Tom sighed and thought " Well never mind that" And he turned to the Professor and said that he was here.

**Jennifer's POV.**

When Jennifer saw him turn his head she knew that he wanted to apologize for what happened to her. She knew that it wasn't meant to go that far. This time she would apologize after class.

Then the Professor was taking attendance and she heard her name be called and she said " Here". And class had beguin.

30 minutes later class was over and it was time for her to apologize to Tom. She had to say it fast. She walked up to him and said " Tom, I'm sorry"

* * *

Thanks for reading this. It took a lot of time to write. I hope that you will like it. Take care. And

**PLEASE REVIEW !!**

**AUTHORS NOTE/ I've edited this chapter. I hope it lookes better than it did. **


	7. chapter 7 Happy at last

Chapter 7. Happy at last.

"Tom I'm Sorry " Jennifer said.

* * *

**Toms POV**

When Jennifer said those words there was a warmness inside of him that he couldn't help but hold back.

He turned to her and said " your apoligie is accepted."

He looked at her face and saw that she was smiling as if she were waiting for somthing.

Then he said the unexpected " Do you want to go to hogsmeage with me for a drink?"

Jennifer looked at Tom and smiled and said " Sure I'll see you tommorow." and with that she walked out of the potions room.

Tom watched her as she walked out and he smiled. He had never felt this happy. He had never felt like he wanted to spend time with a person. What he didn't know was that Professor Dumbeldore was watched. Dumbledore smiled. for he knew that the mission was going acording to plan.

Tom went back to the headsroom to find the Head Girl with her trunk packed to head to the Griffindor common room. she had resined as head girl and that Jnnifer was going to be Head Girl. That would mean that they would get to know eachother better and would maby even become friends. Tom liked her and he hoped that he liked him. Later that night Headmaster Dippet came in with the new head Girl and it was Jennifer Times.

" Tom, the Head Girl decided that she wanted Miss. Times to be head girl to be head girl not her. so we mad arrangments for her to take over today. I hope you don't mind the change?"

tom looked at the Headmaster and said " Fine and he walked off to his room to make it look like he could care less that there was a change of head girls. but on the inside he was happy.

Later that night when all the rounds were done Tom and Jennifer sat around the fire talking. Tom said " what was it like having to leave all your friends?" after the question was out hw wished he could take it back.

Jennifer looked at him and said softly " It's harder than you think." and with that she got up and left the common room and went to her room to study.

Tom slaped himself on the head for making such a stupid comment. Why did he ask that? Leaving and coming to a new school had to be very hard.

" Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" Tom said over and over again. Tom sighed and went to his room.

**Jennifer's POV**

When Tom asksed her if she wanted to go to Hogsmeage with him all she could say was " Sure, I'll see you tommorow." and she walked out of the room.

She wanted to tell Dumbledore of her date with Tom Riddle but she had a feeling he already knew. Just then a first year came up to her and said " heres a letter from the Headmaster." And with that he ran away.

" thank you" Jennifer yelled afer the boy.

Jennifer looked at the note and it said that she was to go to the Headmasters office right away. So she picked up her bag and made her way to Professor Dippets office on the other side of the school.

When she got to the office she knocked on the door and she heard " come in" so she entered and Professor Dippet pointed to a chair and siad " Sit" so Jennifer sat.

" You wanted to see me sir?" She said. He looked at her and said yes.

After he had told her what the Head Girl wanted to do Jennifer said " you want me to be Head Girl?"

Headmaster dippet looked at her and siad " only if you want to Miss. Time's"

Jennifer thought for a moment and thought how much easier it would be to compleate her mission if she was Head Girl then she looked up and said " Yes, I'll do it, I'll be Head Girl."

"Good, go pack your trunck and we will take you to the heads room. " Dippit said. and he showed her out of his office. as she walked back to the common room she thought about the date she was going to have tomorrow and wondered if there would be anymore dates after this one. She hoped so.

When she arrived in the Heads Common Room Tom was sitting on the couch and it looked like he was thinking. when he heard the door open he looked up and saw that it was Professor Dippet and Jennifer and he had a puzzled look on his face.

When he found out what was happining he siad " sure" and he walked into his room.

" I wish you luck miss. Times" Dippet siad, And with that he walked out of the room.

Later that evening Tom asked a question that hurt her feelings " What was it like having to leave all your friends?" when he siad that it reminded her of Ron , And Harry. and she felt like she was going to cry so she left the room to go to her bed room to cry.

* * *

Thanks for reading. The next chaptter is the date at Hogsmeage. **_please review!!_**


	8. Hogsmeage part 1

Chapter 8. Hogsmeage part 1.

* * *

**Tom's POV.**

That morning when Tom got up and got ready he made his way down to the Great Hall and saw that Jennifer was already there. He wondered why he hadn't heard her get up and get ready. He decided to go over to her and ask her if she was still going with him to Hogsmeage that night.

When he got over to her he said " Um, Jennifer?" He said.

She looked up at him and said " What? "

Tom looked at her for a moment and then said " are you still on for tonight?"

Jennifer looked at him and said " Yes , I'm still on for tonight."

Tom smiled and walked away. He made his was back to the Heads Room. He wanted to take a long time to get ready for his date with Jennifer. There were no classes that day so he would be able to make the date be perfect for her.

When he reached the door he told the painting the password and he walked into the heads room. He walked to his room and he sat down on the bed and thought about Jennifer and what kind of things they were going to do that day. Then he sighed and started reading his book.

After a hour Tom decided to go to the kitchen to get some food from the house elf's. He had forgotten to eat when he had asked Jennifer if she was still going out with him that night. When he arrived at the kitchen door he tickled the pear and the door opened. He walked in and saw all the House Elf's around a man. and the man was talking to a girl and the girl was Jennifer.

Tom looked to see who the man was and saw that it was Albus Dumbledore. They were sitting at a table and seemed to be talking about something important. Tom pulled out his invisibility cloak and walked over to see what they were talking about.

**Jennifer's POV**

After Tom came asked her if she was still on for that night she had to think about what he meant. Then she remembered that they were going to Hogsmeage to have a date. What she wasn't sure about was if she was going out with him for the mission or if she rally liked him.

She seemed to dream about him every night and she thought about him all through class. She had to talk to Dumbledore. She had to see what she should do. She felt as though she was falling in love with the young Dark Lord.

She went to Dumbledores office and she knocked on the door. She wanted to talk to him right away. She had told him about the date. She wanted until the door opened and when Dumbledore saw that it was Jennifer he said

" Lets go to the Kitchens and get something to eat."

Down in the kitchens the House Elf's took there orders and Dumbledore turned to Hermione and said " Jennifer, whats troubling you my dear?"

Jennifer looked at Dumbledore and said " I think I'm starting to love Tom Riddle. He is charming and sweet. I know what he becomes. But I think I love him." She said looking at him.

Dumbledore looked at Jennifer and smiled and said " Then you are succeeding on the mission."

Jennifer looked at him with a puzzled look and said " what do you mean"

Dumbledore looked at her and said " Well you have to love Tom Riddle, and Tom Riddle has to love you in order for the mission to be complete."

When he said that Jennifer smiled and said " that makes sense".

Dumbledore looked at her and saw that the house elf's were coming over to them with there orders. That's when the boy they had just been talking about came in.

They didn't notice that Tom entered the room. or even when he put the invisibility cloak on to eavesdrop on there conversation. Tom wanted to know what they were talking about. What he found out was schocking for him.

**Tom's POV.**

When Tom reached the table where Jennifer and Professor Dumbledore were sitting he stood a quiet as he could so he could here what they were going to talk about. Then what he heard was the most schocking thing Tom thought anyone would say.

" Professor, I'm 57 years into the past, and i have to teach Tom how to love. Wait until you meet him in the future he's the most evil thing ever. He tried to kill me." Jennifer said.

Just then Dumbledore had a feeling they were being watched and said " Jennifer we need to leave the kitchen, were not alone." and with that they got up, thanked the house elf's and they were gone.

About five minutes later Tom walked back to the door and acted as though he just came in. He hollered at a house elf to get over to the table where he was sitting so he could get his order taken.

After Tom had eaten he left the Kitchen. He didn't understand what Jennifer had meant when she said that he had tried to kill her in the future. and that she was 57 years into the past. that was imposable you couldn't go 57 years into the past. You would have to have a time turner that went back years and those weren't invented yet.

Just then a boy from his group came up to him and said that the Death Eaters requested a meeting with him. tom looked down at his watch and saw that he had two hours before his date with Jennifer and decided that he had enough time to go to the meeting. So he made his way down to the chamber that the meetings were now held.

When he arrived at the meeting he saw that all of the death eaters looked very angry. Tom wondered what was wrong.

Tom walked over to his place in the front of the group and said " What do you all want?"

Ellean Prince said " For you to kill the Jennifer Times Girl"

When she said that he looked at her with a look of shock.

**Jennifer's POV. **

Who do you think was in the kitchen?" Jennifer asked Dumbledore when they arrived in his office.

He turned to her and said " I don't know. But I think that you should go and get ready for your date with Tom Riddle.

Jennifer looked at the time and said ''Thanks" and with that she ran out of the office.

Jennifer made her way to the heads room. Just as she was arriving to the door she saw Tom. He was rushing off. He was running after a boy that seemed to have given him a letter. She wondered what was going on. She wanted to know what it was. But she was to proud to follow. and she wanted to get ready for the date. she wanted to look her best. She was happy. she hadn't been this happy ever since Ron started going out with Lavnder in her time. She went into the bath room to take a shower.

An hour later she heard the door open leading into Toms room. Jennifer wondered where he had been for the last hour. He had missed his head boy duties. She had to take over for him because he had been gone.

There date was in a hour and he wasn't even close to being ready. She just had to do her hair and she was ready. After she had done her hair she went out to the common room and sat down and started to read a book.

Then about ten minutes later Tom came and said " Well are you ready?"

Jennifer looked up at him and said " Yes." And with that they made there way to Hogsmeage.

**TO BE CONTINUED!!**

* * *

**This is Part 1 of 2 the chapter was so long I decided to put it into two chapters instead of 1 chapter. So tell me what you think about it. Thanks a lot. And PLEASE REVIEW ! love you all who do review to this story. **


	9. Hogsmeage Part 2

Chapter. 9. Hogsmeage Part 2.

"and with that they left to go to Hogsmeage."

* * *

**TOM'S POV**

When they arrived in Hogsmeage they went to all the shops. After they were done shopping and when they were cold they went to the Hog Head's Inn for a drink.

When they sat down Tom looked at Jennifer and said " Well, how have you been doing?"

Jennifer looked up at him and smiled and said " Fine thank you."

Tom smiled he thought for a moment and then he said " So how do you like Hogwarts? Is is better than Drumsdrang?"

Jennifer looked up at the words and thought for a moment then she said " Well, I like the classes but I miss my old friends, and teachers." she looked away after she said that.

she had to hide her face so she wouldn't show that she wasn't going to cry.

Tom thought for a moment and then said " I want to give you something"

Jennifer looked up and smiled. Tom continued and said "this was my ancestors I got it from Mr. Burke"

Jennifer looked at what Tom was holding out and saw that it was the Slythren Locket. Jennifer smiled and took it. She smiled because she liked the gift. Also because she knew that Tom was changing. Just then the waitress came over and took there order.

After they ate and they were on there way back to Hogwarts Tom turned to Jennifer and asked " So do you like the locket?"

Jennifer looked up and smiled and said " I love it."

Then she walked over to Tom and looked up at him and smiled and then she kissed him. Then she ran off to the school. Tom watched her run off. He felt a warmness inside of him. When she kissed him he felt the happiest he had ever been. when they were eating they had the most wonderful conversations.

Then he remembered what his Death Eaters told him they would do to her if he didn't kill her. He had to protect her. Then he walked up to the school. When he arrived to the school he saw his Death Eaters waiting for him. and they had Jennifer.

Tom looked at her and said " No"

**JENNIFER'S POV**

They arrived in Hogsmeage and Jennifer turned to Tom and asked " So, what do you want to do first."

Tom looked at her and said " What ever you want to do. I don't mind"

" Well we can go to the shop's and look around then." Jennifer said looking at Tom.

She saw Tom nod his head and smiled and they went into ZONKO'S JOKE SHOP. Jennifer walked around looking at the stuff. She wasn't really looking at the murchendice. She was thinking of her time when she would walk in this shop with Harry and Ron. After she had picked out what she wanted to buy they payed for there things and she let tom pick out the next shop that they were going to go to.

Tom picked out the book shop. Hermonie never went to this shop in her time. She hadn't even saw it in Hogsmeage then.

" This shop must have been a failure" she said quietley.

tom looked over to her and said " What did you say?"

Jennifer looked up and said " Oh, nothing, just talking to myself."

Tom raised his eyebrow's and walked to a diffrent part of the store. Jennifer sighed and walked after him.

When they arrived at the Hog's Head Inn there was nobody in there execpt them. Tom started talking about his life and how he found out he was a wisard.

Then he turned to face her and asked " So how do you like Hogwarts? Is it better than Drumsdrang?"

Jennifer looked up at him and said " Well, I like the classes but I miss my old friends and my teachers." she looked away when she said that.

She looked away because she meant she missed Harry and Ron. Then she felt like she was going to cry.

Then she heard Tom say " Um ' this was my ancestors, I got it from Mr. Burke."

Jennifer looked at Tom and saw that he had the Slythren locket in his hands.

She smiled and said "Thank you" she smiled because she loved the gift and because she knew that Tom was changing. Just then the waitress was coming to take there order.

As they walked back to Hogwarts tom asked her if she liked the locket. Jennifer stopped walking and looked at Tom and said " I love it." Then without meaning to she leaned over and kissed him. Then she ran up to the school. As she ran off to the school she thought about what she did. She wondered why she did it.

Just then the group that Tom hung out with came out of no were and said " Well Our Lord didn't listen to us. Now we will take care of you our selfs. Then she was stupified and there was darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. The next chapter will be up in a day or two. thanks for all the reviews.


	10. Chapter 10Saved

Chapter 10. Saved  
"And before she knew it she was stupefied and was surrounded by darkness."

* * *

**TOM'S POV. **

When Tom reached the school he saw that the death eater's had Jennifer. He knew that they were going to hurt her because he hadn't killed her like they told him to do.

As he approached them they said " Why didn't you kill her?"

Tom looked at them and said " Because it wasn't the right time."

They looked straight into Tom's face and said " No, it was the right time. You just don't want to do it. Now we have to do our part like we said." Ellen Prince said.

Tom looked at her and sighed and thought for a moment. If he followed them he could save her. " Fine" he said looking straight into there face's.

Ellen looked at her master and smiled and then she said " You chose the right thing."

After Ellen said that Tom and the rest of the group walked into the forbidden forest. For that was where they were going to do the most unforgivable things to Jennifer. As they walked Tom thought of away to save her. He watched Ellen carry her through the bushes. She didn't even watch if Jennifer was getting hurt or not. That made Tom angry.

He turned to Ellen and said " Be careful with her."

Ellen looked up at her master and said " I'm sorry my lord" and she walked with more care.

Tom could tell that Ellen was very angry at him but he didn't care. He had to protect her. He felt like he had a duty. Then Malfoy said " Master, we have arrived."

Tom looked up and saw the building that they had built for Torching muggles .

Malfoy went over to Ellen and took Jennifer form her. She lifted her up and set her on the table in the building. Tom knew what was going to happen. Malfoy was going to go and make some tools come and kill Jennifer slowly. That's when Tom knew what he had to do. He had to stupefy Malfoy. He had to stupefy all of them. As soon as they took the spell off of Jennifer he would do it.

Tom looked over at Malfoy and watched as he said " Renvate." Jennifer woke up. She Saw that she was surrounded by death eater's she went to pull out her wand but it was gone.

That's when he did it "Stupefy!" Tom yelled.

Malfoy dropped to the ground. He cursed all of the death eaters and went over to Jennifer and said " Are you all right?"

**JENNIFER'S POV**

When Jennifer woke up she saw Tom standing in the corner. She gasped, she couldn't believe she fell for him, she couldn't believe she thought he was changing. Just then Malfoy fell to the ground. He was Stupefied. She looked for his attacker and saw that it was Tom. She wanted to get up and run to him. But the look he gave her said " Stay where you are." So she stayed where she was. she looked for her wand to help fight off the Death Eaters but she didn't have it.

Ellen Prince ran over with her wand held out. She was about to curse when she fell to the ground also. Jennifer looked back at Tom. He was trying his best to save her. The look on his face was unreadable. What she got from it was a look of worry and a look of determination.

Just then the last Death Eater fell to the ground. Tom ran over to her and said " Are you all right?"

Jennifer looked up at him and said " Yes I'm all right now." She stood up and kissed him and he kissed her back.

The next day Tom and Jennifer went down to the Great Hall hand in hand. All of the girls in the school looked at them and ran away crying, They ran away because they wanted to be that girl. Tom was so happy. He never knew that by saving her he would get a girlfriend. J

ennifer looked up at him and said " Well, now thaat were dateing, we have to make some rules."

Tom looked up when she said that and said " What kind of rules?"

Jennifer looked up at him and siad " you need to quit you Death Eater club."

Tom looked down at her and said " Well I..., Yes, I will quit it."

Jennfier smiled and said " Thank you."

After breakfast they made there was to charms class. They now sat side by side without hateing it. But Jennifer was worried. she didn't think that tom was going to quit the Death Eaters club. In fact she knew that he wasn't going to quit it. She sighed and looked at the professor and started taking notes.

After class Tom asked her if she wanted to go for a walk around the grounds. Jennifer looked up and said " Yes, I would like that very much."

So they went up to the heads room to get there coats and then they wnt for a long walk around the lake. when they were walking Jennifer asked Tom if he ever liked another girl before.

Tom lifted his head up and said " No, your the only one that i've only liked, you make me feel warm in side."

When he said that Jennifer smiled. She wanted him to say that.

**TOM'S POV**

When they got back to the common room it was past nine. Jennifer said good night and made her way to her room. Tom watched her walk away and he smiled. He loved the way she walked. He loved everything about her. But he had felt awkward when she had asked him that question. He didn't like people asking personal questions. But she was his girlfriend. He would get used to it. He yawned and he decided to go to bed himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. Love you all who review. next chapter is up in a couple of days.


	11. Chapter 11 Great Hall

**Chapter 12. Great Hall  
**(Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad that I have so many people reading this story and then telling me what you think about it. Hope you like this next chapter. M.M)

* * *

**TOM'S POV**

The next morning when Tom went down to the Great Hall he saw that Jennifer was already there. She was talking to Amber Reeds. Amber was one of Jennifer's friends. Amber had been mad at Jennifer for going out with Tom. Tom thought it was strange that she just was friends again. Then in the corner he saw his old Death Eater group watching Amber and Jennifer and thats when Tom realized that Amber was cursed. Tom watched Amber lean over Jennifer and Give her a hug. And as she gave her a hug she pulled out a knife and was going to stab her until. "Stupefy!" A voice yelled from the corner. Tom looked to see who save his Girlfriend and he gasped when he saw who it was.

Tom saw Dumbledore standing in the corner with Headmaster Dippet. Dumbledore had his wand out pointing it at Amber. Tom looked back over at Jennifer and saw that she was looking right at Amber. She was still holding the knife that she had been about to stab Jennifer with. Then Jennifer looked over at Tom and came running over. Tom and Jennifer looked over at the Professors and then Headmaster Dippet said "What Happened here?" Tom coughed and then he told him what he saw and what he thought was wrong with Amber. Dumbledore walked over to Amber and took a look at her and said " Mr. Riddle is right." Tom smiled and they were each given 100 house points . And with that they walked away to another side of the table to eat there breakfast.

**JENNIFER'S POV**

That morning when Jennifer got up she did the usual. She made her bed and took her shower. When she left the bathroom Tom still wasn't up. So she decided to go to the Great Hall on her own. When she got there her friend Amber Reeds was standing where she used to stand before she had started going out with Tom. Amber came over to her and said "do you want to sit by each other?" Jennifer looked up and smiled as she said "Yes that would be nice." When they had found a spot at the table Jennifer said "So what have you been up to?"Amber looked at her and said "Oh, lot's. I've been helping the game keeper train the new one. And I'm taking a new class." Amber said. Jennifer looked at her and said " That must be really hard." Amber looked up and said " It is"

Jennifer was wondering why Amber was agreeing with every thing she said. Amber wasn't like that. She was a person that fought her battles. Jennifer knew something wasn't right but she couldn't tell what it was. Then Amber started crying. Jennifer looked over at her and decided to giver her hug. As she was giving her a hug she heard someone yell "Stupefy" and Amber was frozen. Jennifer looked up to see if Amber was ok. and she gasped when she saw what was in her hand. Amber was holding a knife. Jennifer looked at Tom and Came running over .Jennifer looked where the voice had come from and saw that Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet were standing in the corner where the voice had come from. Professror Dumbledore had his wand pointing at where Amber had been moments ago. The professors came walking over and the Headmaster asked " What happened here?" Jennifer was to shook up to tell them so Tom told them what had happened.

After he had told them what had happened the professrors turned to Jennifer and said " you need to go and see Madam Rose in the Hospital Wing." Jennfier nodded and walked off with Tom in the direction of the Hospital Wing. When they arrived Madam Rose asked what was wrong with her and Tom told her what had happened. She went over to Jennifer and Made her lie down. The nshe turned to tom and said " you young man have class's to go to." and with that tom left the hospital Wing with a glance back at Jennfier.

**TOM'S POV**

When Tom arrived in class 15 minutes later the teacher asked him were he had been. Tom looked at him and told him he had to take his girlfriend to the Hospital Wing because she had been put into shock. The Professor looked up and said that he wasnt tardy. After class Tom went back to the Hospital Wing to see how Jennifer was doing. Madam Rose said that her condition was getting worse. The knife tuched her. It didnt slice her but it must of had a poison on it. She was slowley going to die in pain. When Tom heard that he had one choice he had to see Dumbledore.

As he stood outside the Professors door he couldn't get the nerve to knock on the door. Just as he was going to walk away the door oopened adn dumbledore said " Come in Tom." Tom knew that he had no choice now. So he folloed the man into the office. As he sat down Dumbledore sat at his deak smiling. After Tom sat down dumbledore siad " You came to talk about Jennifer didn't you." tom looked up when Dumbledore and wisperd "Yes". Then when he looked up he saw Dumbledore smiling and Dumbledore said " This is how we can help her."

**TO BE CONTINUED !!**

* * *

Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW! hope you will. LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEW! Next chapter up in a day or two.


	12. chapter 12 how to help her

**Chapter 13. How to Help Her**  
"This is how we can help her"

* * *

**TOM'S POV**

Tom looked up at Dumbledore and was all ears . He wanted to here what he had to say. If Dumbledore knew how to save Jennifer he wanted to listen so he could help her. Dumbledore looked up at Tom and said " You have to make a potion. It will reverse the pocess that is taking place on Jennifer. If you do it correctley she will wake up. If you do it wrong she will die. Tom looked at Dumbledore and said "How do I make this potion? Dumbledore frowned and said "I don't know. I just know that there is a potion that will restore her." Tom looked at Dumbledore with a look of rage on his face. He had been no help at all. "Tom, there is a way I found out about the potion at the leaky cauldron. You might be able to find out more about it if you go there." Dumbledore told him. "Were not allowed outside the Hogsmeage area." Tom said looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was smiling and said "Not if I give you permission."

When Tom arrived in Diagon Ally that afternoon he looked at all the people that were staring at him. They might suspect him of skipping school. He had to do this quickly and do it right. When he entered the bar he sat down and the bartender named Tom came over and asked "What can I get for you. " Tom looked up at the man and said "I'm looking for a man called Potter, Marty Potter." The bartender looked at him and said "oh, he's over there. With that he pointed to a man huddled in a corner. Tom said thanks and walked over to the man in the corner and said " hello, I'm Tom Riddle and I need some help." The man looked up at Tom and said "you want to know the ingreadnts for the awaking potion, don't you." The man said. Tom hesitated for a moment and then said "Yes" The man looked at Tom and said "Well your out of luck. I'm not telling you it." Tom looked at the man and he started to get angry and he said " My girlfriend is going to die if she doesn't get this potion. So please let me have the potion." The man looked up and said " Well that changes every thing."

**JENNIFER'S POV**

Back at the Hospital Wing Jennifer was slowly fading away. Madam Rose knew that she was aware of what was going on but she couldn't talk or move. That afternoon Professor Dumbledore came in. He said he wanted to say something to Jennifer. He walked over to her bed and said "Now Miss. Time's Tom is going to find Marty Potter. He has an awaking potion that we hope to get so that we can wake you up. Then you can continue your mission like planed. All I ask is for you to hold on or I am going to be forced to send you back to your time." And with that Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing and Madam Rose came in to see if she was ok. " Oh Dear. Oh, my dear" Madame Rose said. and with that she walked out of the Room to find the Headmaster. After she left Jennfier thought about what Dumbledore had said and knew that she had to get better. For she loved Tom and didn't want to leave him.

Later that day Tom came running in with a paper in his hand and he said " Jennifer, I have found a way to save you." Jennfier tryed to smiled but she couldn't, but she smiled on the inside. she smiled because she wouldn't have to leave. Then she heard Tom say " i'm going to make this potion and test it on myself first and if I die..." but he stoped when he heard a grunt. He looked at Jennifer and saw that she had tryed to say somthing. She was waking up without the potion. Madam Rose came running in and said " Out, Get out." " Madam Rose she's getting better." Tom said. Madam Rose looked at him with a frown on his face and said " no, she's getting worse. You better get started on that potion. Jennfier saw the smile on Tom's face fade and he walked out of the Hospital Wing with his head bowed. " you will get better miss. Time's" Madam Rose said. 'if only she was right" Jennfier thought.

**TOM'S POV **

Tom came running into the Hospital Wing to tell Jennifer that he had found a way to help her get better. When he had said he was going to try the potion on him first she grunted and he thought she was getting better. But Madam Rose came in and said she was getting worse. That made Tom feel really bad. It was like he ws going to loose the girl her loved. He lad to make the potion. He was going to test it on rats. He was going to save her. He was going to save her bacause he loved her.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you like it. By the way I've been getting reviews that you saw i'm Muggleinlove and some other person. THATS A LIE! IT'S NOT TRUE ! SO PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT.


	13. Chapter 13The potion

Chapter13. The Potion

* * *

**TOM'S POV**

Tom was in Professor Slughorn office. He wanted to ask him if he could make the awakening potion in the spare room in his office. As Tom was waiting for the Professor to come in form teaching his class he thought of Jennifer. He knew that he had to make the potion soon. She was getting worse everyday. Just then Slughorn came into the office.

He looked at Tom and smiled and said "Tom my boy, what can I do for you?"

Tom looked up at Slughorn and said "It's Jennifer, she's getting worse."

Slughorn looked at Tom and said "Yes, I heard, how are you going to help her?"

Tom looked up at Slughorn and said "Like this."

After Tom had told Slughorn how he was going to help her Slughorn turned to Tom and said" Where are you planning on making this potion Tom?"

Tom looked at Slughorn and said "Well, I was hoping that I could use your spare room in the office."

Slughorn looked at Tom and smiled and said "That will be fine my boy, that will be fine."

Tom looked at Slughorn and smiled and said "Thank you, this means the world to me."

When Tom reached the hospital wing he gasped when he saw what was happening to Jennifer

Tom looked at Jennifer and saw that she was surrounded by teachers. From what he could see of Jennifer she was shaking very hard. Madam Rose came over to Tom and said "Tom, Jennifer is having a bunch of seizures. If we don't stop them soon she will have brain damage. You better get started on that potion."

And with that she walked away to give Jennifer a sleeping draft and a draft to stop the seizures. Tom sighed and walked out of the Hospital wing and went to get the things for the potion.

When he arrived in the office he set up all of the ingredients and the cauldron. He knew that he didn't have much time so he had to make it fast and make it right the first time around. As Tom made the potion he thought about Jennifer. About how much pain she must have been in. Tom was going to make sure that she was going to get better. She had to get better, she just had to. He couldn't loose her.

**JENNIFER'S POV **

Even though she wasn't able to talk she felt the pain coming. She made a grunting sound like madam Rose told her to do if she was in any pain. When she did that Madam Rose came running and saw that there was a problem. It was something that she couldn't do alone. So she went and got some teachers. By the time Madam Rose got back with the teachers Jennifer was shaking over and over.

" I think she's having Seizures." Madam Rose told the teachers. "go get Dumbledore."

As a teacher was leaving Tom was coming into the Hospital Wing. Madam Rose saw him come in and she saw the look of shock on his face so she came over and told him what was going on. Tom had a look of shock. " Tom, you better get the potion made, and make it fast." Madam Rose told him before telling him to go.

Jennifer heard the entire conversation. She wanted to cry. She knew that he wouldn't get the potion made in time and she would have to go back to the future. She would have failed the mission. Just then she went into another seizure. Then there was a liquid going down her throat and she was asleep. when she woke up she was in no pain. She still couldn't move but she was still. The seizures were over. She smiled to herself. She was in no pain at last.

Madam Rose came over and said " Welcome back, the reason we made you sleep was so you wouldn't be in pain. " Jennifer grunted in reply. " Good" Madam rose said. and with that the nurse walked away.

Later that day Tom came in. He smelled like a potion that was in the making.

He came in and said " Jennifer, I'm almost done with the potion and then you will be ok. Then you will come back to me."

tom leaned down and kissed her and walked back out of the Hospital Wing. Jennifer smiled to herself. She was glad that Tom was trying to save her. That meant that he cared for her. That meant that he had changed. She sighed and fell asleep.

Then she was woken up with Toms voice saying " Jennifer, I did it, I got the potion made to wake you up."

**TOM'S POV **

Tom was in the office trying to finish the potion and then he looked at the paper that Marty Potter had given him. " When the potion is done it will turn green" Tom looked at the potion and it was green.

He took one of the rats and gave it the potion and it woke up. He had done it . He had made the potion that would wake up Jennifer. Tom got a flask out of the cabinet and he put some of the potion in it. Then he went running to the Hospital Wing.

When he got there he yelled " Jennifer, I did it, I got the potion that will wake you up!"

when he yelled Madam Rose came running out trying to make him be quiet. Then she saw the flask in his hands and she said "Here, give me that."

Madam Rose went over to Jennifer opened her mouth and dropped the potion down her mouth.

Then Slowly Jennifer sat up and said "Tom?" Tom ran over and they kissed and held each other for what seemed like forever.

Two days later Jennifer was strong enough to leave the Hospital Wing. Tom was happy to have his girlfriend back and everything was right again. That night when Jennifer went down to the Great Hall for the first time in weeks all of her friends were happy to see her. Amber who was free form being cursed was sorry for doing what she did to Jennifer. She came over and apologized to her.

Tom was standing guard the whole time though. Making sure that nothing happened to her.That night in the heads room Tom hadplaned a surprise for Jennifer. He wanted her for life, for he loved her. He just hoped that she felt the same.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE/**

**I don't know if i will keep writing this story. Tell me what you think of this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks alot.**


	14. Chapter 14 Suprise Part 1

Chapter14

Chapter14. Suprise Part 1.

* * *

**JENNIFER'S POV**

That night after the feast Jennifer was sitting in the Heads Common room doing her homework from the weeks she had missed. Jennifer was sitting at the table working on the charms work when she heard Tom say he had to go and do the rounds in the Hallway's.

Jennifer looked up at him and smiled and said " See you in a little bit."

Tom nodded his head and smiled as he walked out the door. Jennifer watched Tom leave and she smiled to herself. If it wasn't for him she would still be in the Hospital Wing loosing strength every second.

After the door shut Jennifer turned back to her homework and read about the stunning spell. She already knew that spell but that was what they had went over when she was sick, so that was what she must write her paper on.

About an hour later Jennifer had her paper completely written. After she wrote her last word on the paper Tom walked into the room.

Jennifer turned to him and said " How many trouble makers this time?"

Tom looked at her and said " none, the hallways were clear tonight."

Jennifer smiled and said " Well tomorrow will be first day back on my duty as head girl. I will catch someone."

Tom looked at her and said " I'm sure you will catch a lot of them to."

Then Jennifer walked over to the door and said " I'm going to the kitchen, you coming?"

Tom looked up and said " What? Oh, yes." and with that they walked under the Invisibility Cloak to the kitchen to get something to eat."

When they got to the kitchen door Jennifer went to the painting and tickled the pear. The door swung open and the House Elf's came and said " Miss. Time's, welcome back.. Mr. Riddle, welcome... what can we get for you?" the elf's said this as they dragged Jennifer and Tom to a table farther in the room.

" Tom, I wanted to thank you for saving me. I could of died. Where did you get that potion from?" Jennifer said.

Tom looked up at her and said. " Well, I got it from a man named Marty Potter." When he said that Jennifer's eyes got big. Tom said " Whats wrong."

**TOM'S POV**

That night when Tom came into the Heads Room he saw Jennifer sitting and doing her charms essay. She had wanted to get her homework caught up right away. tom decided that he would tell her that he was going to do the rounds around the school.

He walked up to her and cleared his throat and said " Jennifer, I'm going to do the rounds."

Jennifer looked up at him and said " See you in a little bit then."

After she said that Tom nodded his head and said "Ya, see you in a little bit."

and with that he walked out the door. Jennifer watched him as he left and she sighed. She was starting to fall for him. The mission was to teach him friendship, not for her to fall in love with him. Tom felt her watching him as he left the room. He smiled to himself. He thought of what he was going to do that night.

As he walked the hall's looking for trouble makers the thought about Jennifer. He thought what it would be like if she was his wife. At eight o'clock sharp his time was up and he went back to the heads room.

When he got back he saw that Jennifer was wrapping up the paper that she had just started when he left only a hour ago.

She heard Tom come in and said " How many trouble makers tonight?"

Tom smiled at her and said " There were none."

Jennifer nodded and said something that he didn't understand. Then she said " Well I'm going to the kitchens, are you coming or what?"

Tom looked up and said yes. he watched as Jennifer got her cloak. That turned out being an invisibility cloak. Tom wondered where she had gotten it. For they were very rare. They made there way down to the kitchens and Jennifer Then tickled the pear and the door opened and they went inside.

When they entered the kitchen they were surrounded by house elf's. The elf's wanted to give them cakes they wanted to give them coffee, finally Jennifer told em that they wanted to sit down and then give there orders.

The house Elf's took that as an order and dragged Jennifer and Tom to a table on the other side of the kitchen and then one elf said in a small squeaky voice " now what can we get for you?"

As Jennifer gave her order and then the House elf looked at Tom and said " for you sir?"

Tom looked at it and said " I would like a glass of milk and thats all please."

The house Elf looked at him and then walked away to get his order. tom himself was socked. He had never told a house elf please in his life. They were not equals. Then he heard Jennifer's voice talking to him.

" Where did you get the potion from?" Jennifer asked Tom.

Tom looked at Jennifer and said " Oh, I got it from a man named Marty Potter. He wasn't going to give it to me until I told him why I needed it. Tom looked up and saw her face and said "Jennifer whats wrong?"

**JENNIFER'S POV**

" Did you say Marty Potter?" Jennifer asked Tom. Tom looked at Jennifer with alarm.

He turned and faced her and said " Yes, a man named Marty Potter." He looked at Jennifer and said " Why are they after you or something?"

Jennifer looked at Tom and said " No, but after this leave the name Potter alone, Please"

Just then the clock struck Midnight and Jennifer said " We should go back to the common room now."

That's when Tom knew he had to say it. " No! Wait I Have to say something first!" Tom said.

" Jennifer turned and looked at Tom and said " Well What is it?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED !!_**

* * *

**_Hope you liked this chapter. it took days to write. next chapter is what you might have gessed. But i'm not saying. _**

**_Marry Manners _**


	15. Chapter 15 Suprise Part 2

**Chapter15. Surprise Part 2.**

* * *

**TOM'S POV**

He watched as Jennifer walked off. He had to ask her now. He ran forward and said "Jennifer wait, I have something to ask you." Tom yelled.

Jennifer stopped and turned to look at him and said "What is it Tom?"

Tom pointed at a chair, (meaning sit down please) so Jennifer walked over to the chair and once again asked "What is it Tom?"

Tom stood up and said the words he had practiced over and over again. "Jennifer, I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" Tom asked getting on one knee.

Jennifer looked at him with tears in her eyes and knew the answer then. " yes, yes Tom"

The next morning Jennifer made her way to see Dumbledore. What she didn't know was that her Tom had followed her under their invisibility cloak. Tom knew that Jennifer visited Dumbledore a lot. And he wanted to find out why.

When Jennifer arrived at the old wooden door. She knocked on it and waited until he heard Dumbledore say enter and then she was gone. Tom sighed now he couldn't get in the door would be sealed. but then he heard his name and was evesdroping without meaning to.

_EVESDROPING.  
__"now what can I help you with my dear?" dumbledores voice said._

"It's about Tom" Jennifers voice replied.

" what is wrong my dear?" Dumbledores voice said

" Oh, nothing." Jennifers voice said

"there must be somthing on your mind"Dumbledore said

"Well, i'm engaged to Tom, and i'm worried about the..." but she was cut off by dumbledore.

" Wait..." dumbledore siad"

EVESDROPING ENDS

Tom backed away from the door the old man had put a charm on the door so he couldn't hear any more. And Just when the conversation was getting good. Tom decided to go back to the heads room to wait for Jennifer.

About a half-hour later she came back. tom looked up and he said "Where have you been? I was worried about you."

Jennifer looked at Tom and smiled. She walked over to him and said " I had a meeting with a professor, thank you for worring for me though."

Tom looked at her and smiled at her and gave her a kiss. Tom felt good inside, he was inlove, he was going to get married and there were no secrets between therm.

**JENNIFER'S POV**

The night before Tom asked her to marry him. She had said yes. but there was one problum. She was a time travler. She had to see Dumbledore. So that morning after breackfast she made her way to Dumbledores office.

She arrived at the door after a 10 minute walk. She stood there for a moment and then she knocked on the old wooden door. She then had a cold feeling that someone was behind her. so she turned around and saw nobody.

Then she knocked on the door again and heard Dumbledore say " Enter" So Jennifer enterd the room and sat down in the padded chair. and Dumbledore said " What can I help you with my dear?"

When Dumbledore said that she thought of the night before. Then she said " It's about Tom."

Dumbledore sat up strait and said " Well, What did you say?"

Jennifer hesitated for a moment and then she said " I said yes."

dumbledore smiled at her and said " Well good for you." Jennifer smiled at him and said thank you.

"Proffsor, there's more" Jennifer said.

"What is is my dear?" Dumbledore asked her.

" It's about the time traviling. How much longer do I have here."Jennifer asked.

Dumbledore looked at Jennifer and said " As long as you want."

"You mean.." Jennifer started with a smile on her face.

" Yes, but you have to be careful. if you decide to stay you have the time turner that will take you home but i would destroy it if you want to stay." He looked at Jennifer and said "Dont worry now, wait until your a Riddle. now go it's late."

As Jennifer left the room Dumbledore sighed. The mission might fail if she went home. If she stayed she would be old when she saw her friends from the future again.

As Jennifer walked throught the halls she thought of what she was going to do. would she destroy the time turner and stay with her Tom or leave him and go back to the future to be with Ron and Harry. She decided that she would choose that after the wedding.

When she got to the common room she saw Tom siting on the sofa waiting for her to come back. Everything was fine until tom said the words " No more secrets between us." Then she panicked.

She looked up at tom and said " Everyone has to have some secrets. I have some you dont know about and wont know about until were married. OK?"

Tom looked at her and said " Any thing, anything for you."

**TOM'S POV**

Tom felt Jennifer tense up when he siad "No more secrets between them. He knew then that she must have a secret that she hadn't told him. Then again all women have their secrets. Tom thought.

Jennifer knew that she had tensed up. So she said " tom I have secrets that are personal so please, lets not talk about it until were married."

Tom looked at Jennifer and said " Anything, Anything for you."

but in Toms head he was wondering what those secrets were about. and why she didn't want to talk about it. But tom promised that he wouldnt tolk about it and they dropped the subject.

About a hour later Tom and Jennifer made there way down to the Great Hall to get there supper. They had skiped lunch. So they were very hungry. When they were eating Jennifers friend Amber the one that tryed to kill her came over to wish her good luck in life. for they were no longer friends. and that she Jennifer for going to marry Tom.

Tom and Jennifer then ate and hyper speed and ran to the heads room. by the time they had finished there homeworkit was 10:55 pm. and they went to bed for the night.

The next morning they decided to go to the kitchens for there breakfast. How dinner went wasn't very nice so they were going to hide in here until every thing settils down. The day was sunday and was a good day to go for a walk around the lake.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE/

the next chapter is going for a walk around the lake. 2 new people come in thanks for the reviews.


	16. Chapter 16 Walk around the lake part 1

Chapter 16. Walk around the lake

* * *

**TOM'S POV**

Tom Riddle was the the happiest he had ever been in his life. He was going to get married to the love of his life. He was the happiest he had ever been because he had won her love when nobody else loved him truely. That afternoon they were taking a walk around the lake when Tom saw the Half-Giant that he had gotton kicked out from school sitting by the lake holding a little bird. As Tom and Jennifer approched him Hagrid looked up and when he saw it was Tom he stood up and walked away to the little hut on the other side of the grounds. Jennifer watched as Hagrid walked off. She wished she could say somthing. but being a Time-Travelr she had to be careful what she said to people. Tom looked at Jennifer and saw her looking at Hagrid.

Tom said " He killed a girl, Please stay away from him Jennifer." Jennifer looked up at him and nodded her head and they continued on there walk.

They were walking around the lake when Tom saw Hagrid once again sitting on the shore with the bird in his hand. Tom wondered what Hagrid was doing. But evesince he had gotton expelled Hagrid didn't talk to anyone execpt the animals he took care of. Tom thought that it was strange. And if he went and talked to him... That would never happen, he was the reason Hagrid was expelled in the first place.

" Jennifer, I changed my mind. If you want to talk to Hagrid you can." Tom said.

Jennifer turned to him and said "Thank you for your permission." Jennifer said and with that they were quiet and kept on walking.

Then Jennifer stopped walking and said "Why did I need your permission anyway?"

Tom stopped and looked at her and said" Well..."

" Yes I thought so." Jennifer inturupted him.

Jennifer didn't want to be mad at her Tom. She loved him and they were going to get married. She didn't want to ruin the mission also, ruin it because of him not wanting her to see Hagrid. But when Tom gave her permission to talk to Hagrid Jennifer wondered why. Tom wouldn't change his mind unless he wanted to find out something.

Jennifer looked at Tom and he said " Please don't be mad at me. I love you and I just don't want you to get hurt."

Jennifer looked up and said " ok, I forgive you." And with that she kissed him.

Tom smiled to himself and said " I knew she wouldn't stay mad forever." And they walked on to the other side of the lake.

When they were on the other side of the lake and that's when they saw the merpeople. Jennifer squealed with delight. Tom looked at her and smiled. He thought that this was a good day for them to take a walk. They were growing closer every step they took.

Tom turned to Jennifer and said " You like the Merpeople don't you?"

Jennifer looked at Tom and nodded her head and said " Yes, Yes I do."

Tom turned to her and said " Well I do too."

Jennifer looked up at him an knew he was lyeing to her. but she was happy he was because he was trying to agree with her.

Jennifer looked up at Tom and said the words he wanted to hear. The words he had never heard in his life from anyone " Tom I love you."

After she said those words Tom took her in his arms and kissed her as he never did before. And with that they went into the castle.

**JENNIFER'S POV**

Jennifer was having on of the best days ever. She was taking a walk with Tom around the Lake. As they were walking around the lake Jennifer spotted a half-giant sitting at the side of the lake. He was holding somthing. Jennifer wanted to go up to him and see what it was he was holding. Then Hagrid must of heard them come because he looked up and saw that it was Tom and Jennifer and he walked away. Jennifer watched him walk to the little hut she knew so well. She wondered what it looked like now.She wanted to run and give him a hug. But she was a Time-Traveller and she had to be careful of what she said and did.

Tom must of seen her watching Hagrid walk to his hut and Tom said " He killed a girl, please stay away from him Jennifer." Jennifer looked at Tom and nodded her head in answer and they continued there walk.

When they were walking Jennifer saw Hagrid walk back out to the lake with the little bird in his hand. Jennnifer now wondered what the bird was. but she promised Tom that she would stay away from him. For what tom said he killed a girl. Jennifer knew that was a lie. But she couldn't say that our she could be in danger.

Tom once again must have seen her looking at Hagrid so he said " If you wan't to you can talk to the Half-Giant.I give you permisson If you think he's not dangerous."

Jennifer looked at Tom and said " Thanks, that means a lot to me." and they continued walking around the lake.

Then Jennifer stopped and looked at Tom and siad " What do you think gave you the right to give me permission anyway?" She asked Tom.

Tom stopped walking and looked at Jennfier and couldn't think of anything but "Well..." Tom stuttered

" yes I thought so" Jennfier told him.

As they walked on Jennfier thought , She loved Tom, she was going to get married. But she didn't want to ruin the mission by seeing Hagrid with out telling Tom. The most inportant reason that she came to this time frame was to teach him friendship and love. He learned that, but she larned to love him. What was she going to do?

As they went across the lake for the final time Jennfier said the words that were the truth " I love you Tom Riddle."

and with that she kissed him. after that they walked the rest of the way across the lake they saw the merpeople. Jennifer squealed with delight. She thought that they were so cool. She looked at Tom and he siad that he liked them also. She smiled and they walked in to the castle.

When they entered the castle Jennifer and Tom were meat by Professor Dumbledore. He had to see Jennifer right away. Tom looked at Jennifer and wispered" Go." So Jennfier and Dubledore ran off to his office. When they reached they office dumbledore told Jennifer to sit.

He said " Now we don't know how this happened and we don't know why, but there was another perosn sent back in time. one of your friends."

Jennifer looked at dumbledore and said " What do you mean?"

"Just as she said that Ginny Weasly came walking through the closet door.

She looked at Jennfier and said " Jennifer Times huh ? Hey Hermonie Granger, long time no see?"

**_TO BE CONTINUED !!_**

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. I know its weird to have Ginny come in. But it's part of my plan. Tell me what you think.

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY **


	17. Chapter 17Walk around the lake part 2

Chapter17. Walk Around The Lake Part 2.

* * *

**JENNIFER'S POV **

Jennifer sat there with her mouth hanging open when she saw that her friend Ginny Weasley was in the past. She hid her left hand as fast as she could. but she wasn't fast enouf.

" Her... I mean Jennifer is that a ring ?"

Jennifer pulled out her hand and showed it to Ginny. Ginny took a step back from Her and said

" Your marrying that monster!"

When Ginny siad that a fire rose up inside of her. The type of anger she had never felt before.

"He's not a monster, he loves me and I love him." Jennifer said.

ginny looked at her and finially smiled and said "Fine but were going ..."

Dumbledore cleared his voice and they stopped right there. " now miss weasley what shall we call you?"

When Jennfier left the office she left with the new girl named " Holly Peppers." They couldn't think of any thing so they pulled wands.They had changed Ginny's apperence. She now had brown hair instead of ginger hair. and she had purple/ blue eyes instead of black. As they walked up to Tom Jennifer walked over to him and kissed him. Holly shivered inside.

Tom walked up to Holly and held out his hand and said " Welcome to Hogwarts...?"

" Holly.. Holly Pepper's" Ginny said. T

om smiled and turned to Jennifer and said " Is this a friend from Drumstrang?"

Jennfier looked up at him and nodded and said that she was and that she was going to be sorted when Dumbledore got up to Headmaster Dippets office.

Just then Dumbledore walked out of his office and said " Well, lets go." and they followed.

When they got to the headmasters office they knocked on the door and then entered. Headmaster Dippet looked up and he saw that Dumbledore and a new student along with miss. Times were in the office.

He looke at Dumbledore and said " What is this all about Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at Dippet and said " We have a student that also came from Drumsdrang. She is in my care, her parents were killed."

Dippet looked at Albus and said " Fine, but she must stay in the Heads Room. And she must be sorted."

He looked at Dumbledor and smiled and Dumbledore said "Well lets get her sorted then."

He pointed over to Ginny and she walked over to the stool and sat down. Then she heard the words she didn't want to hear. "SLYTHREN"

She groaned she was a groffindor in her time and she stumbled on Her.. Jennifer's timeturner and she got sent back herself. Well it cant be that bad.

As they made there was to the heads room Jennifer asked what had been going on.

Holly looked at her and said " Well Harry sends you a letter every day. But the letter comes back unread. Wait when he finds out your going to marry Tom Riddle."

She shook her head and laufed. Jennifer looked at Holly and said

" Please don't make fun of him."

Holly stopped and siad " You really love him, dont you ?"

Before she answered the man that she was inlove with was walking down the hall. He stopped when he heard what Holly said. Smiled when Jennifer his wife to be stood up for him but then a question was asked that he had to hear the answer to

" You really love him don't you " Holly siad"

**TOM'S POV **

As he was walking down the halls to go to the common room he hear his wife to be and her friend talking. They were talking about him. Or Holly was talking about him. It sounded like he had missed most of the conversation but her head the laufing when the marry Tom Riddle came out. When she said that it hurt him in the heart.

Then he heard Jennifer say " Please don't make fun of him."

He could see her turn to Holly. He could see Holly's face go into a smile and then Holly said

" You really love him dont you."

Tom could see Jennifer look at Holly and she said

" Yes.. Yes I do love him."

When she said that he wanted to run up to her a wrap her in his arms but he didn't. He would do that later when Holly wasn't around. Tom watched at they walked off to the common room. He decided to go aroun the halls for Jennifer. That way they could spend time together tonight.

As he walked the halls he thought what he would do with Jennifer after they were married. Whould they start an family? What would they do for a job to support themselfs?

As Tom walked the halls he thought of stuff he hadn't even thought about. Thats what he would talk to Jennifer about tonight. He looked at his watch and saw that the watching of the halls were over. So he made his way to the common room. When he got to the common room he saw Jennifer and Holly sitting on the couch talking to each other. Tom walked up to Jennifer and motioned with his head that he wanted to talk to her.

So she got up and followed him into the bedroom and siad " Whats wrong?"

Tom looked at her with a worried look and said " What are we going to do after Hogwarts? What if we have kids? What if..."

But Jennifer stopped him and she said " We will figure that our after hogwarts, and we will have kids. at least 5."

She lafed at the look on Toms face and she said " Joking" a look of releif came over him.

" Well we better get back out to Holly before she destroys the apartment."

Tom looked at her and smiled and walked out of the room after Jennifer. When they got to the common room they saw that Holly was investigating the room.

Tom walked up to her and said " What are you doing?"

Holly didn't hear Tom walk up so she jumped out of her skin.

She turned around and said " Oh, I was just looking around the common room."

Tom smiled and said " Well you saw it go to your room its next to ours."

It was like he had just let a secret out because Holly's eyes went big and she looked at Jennifer. She shook her head and walked off to her room. After Holly left they decided to talk about there wedding.

**Holly's POV**

As Holly walked into her room she had to remember that it was Jennifers life and that she couldn't stop her from doing what she wanted with Tom. They were going to get married anyway. As she laid down on her bed she thought about her current boyfriend. Harry Potter, They had just started dateing when she was pulled into the past. The Dumbledore here stopped the time turner so nobody else would be sent into the past. She wondered how long she would be stuck in this time. If Jennifer was going to stay then how was she going to get home to her Harry. She would ask Dumbledore tommorow. She got up and looked out onto the grounds and saw Hagrid. Even though that she was fifty-seven years back in time she knew that she could talk to him. She had to remember that he had been expelled for killing someone. but that was a lie. Riddle, the one that Hermione fell in love with killed murtle and blamed Hagrid for it.

"Well i'll talk to him tommorow. We could have a walk around the lake." Holly thought to herself.

The next morning when Holly got up she went down to the common room and she saw that Tom Riddle and Jennfier were already up and were snuggled in a chair like Ron and Lavender did .

She walked over to them and said " Well I want to go and see that Half-Giant called Hagrid, anyone want to come with me?"

Tom looked at Jennifer and nodded his head and Jennifer siad " Ya, I'll come."

Holly smiled and siad " That's great,"

And she walked to her room wondering why she looked at Tom as if she was asking if it were ok to go"

When Holly came back down the stairs she saw that Jennifer was aready dressed for the cold weather that would be around the lake. Holly put her scarf on and they made there way out to the lake to see Hagrid. As they walked to the lake they saw the half-giant walk out to the same spot he had been the day before.

They ran up to him and said " Hagrid!"

The boy looked up and said " Oh is there somthing that's got to be done?"

The girls looked at him and said " Oh, no we would just like you to come on a walk with us?"

The boy stood up and looked down at the girls and said " Well, I gess so."

And with that they became friends with Hagrid and took the walk around the lake.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK


	18. Chapter 18 Abraxs Malfoys Revenge

Chapter18 Abraxs Malfoys Revenge  
(Abraxs and Tom's POV)

* * *

**Abrax's POV**

He watched as the new girl and the half-breed Hagrid walked round the lake. He watched them as the giggled and as they were telling the boy it was ok. But he was more focused on the girl that had embarrassed him. Jennifer, Jennifer Time's. Soon to be Jennifer Riddle . He didn't know what his master saw in her anyway. He looked at her again and sighed and knew that there was something fishy about that girl. But the new girl. Holly Peppers. She was good looking, and he knew a way to get to Jennifer and to get The half-breed sent to askaban. But he had to do this right. Or he would be expelled. For the last attack on Jennifer he had only been suspended. He had a plan. Get to Peppers, and get to Times. And he could get revenge He walked away from the door and started to the slythren common room to meet up with the group that His master had abandoned. When he got there he sat down in his spot for they waited for there master but he never came. So they started without him.

" I want revenge on Times." Malfoy said.

The rest of the group looked up and said " What do you mean?"

Abraxs looked at them and said " She got us suspended she has to be punished for what she did."

Luxtrange looked up at him and said " What are we supposa do to her. She is protected by our master."

They all nodded there heads. " Then how are we going to get to her?" Prince said.

Abraxs looked at her and said " we get to her by getting to holly Peppers."

They all looked at Malfoy they wondered why he wanted to get close to Peppers.

He saw there faces and said " Because she's Times best friend."

Then the group nodded there head. They agreed. They had to get revenge. They had lost there master. And they lost him from a girl. They now had Abraxs as there leader until there true master came back to them. They waited everyday for him but he never came back.

" So, Malfoy. How do we get the plan to work." Prince asked him.

Malfoy looked at her and siad " That I don't know yet." and with that he said " So what has happened this week."

" Well I have been keeping an eye on that Holly Peppers that you were talking about." Crabbe said.

When he said that Malfoy looked up and smiled and said " good ,later tell me what you have seen."

After the meeting as evereyone was going there own way. They didn't notice the dark figure that was standing in the corner. He ran off to repeat the whole conversation.

Abraxs was walking down the deep passage way. he was thinking of way's to get revenge on Jennifer Times. And how to get his master back. as if his master read his mind, because he was there. Just like that. Malfoy turned and bowed to Tom.

He said " Master, you have come back to me. You have returned to us."

Tom looked down at him and he made a evil smile and said " Yes I have, Tell me, what have I missed?"

Abraxs smiled and told Tom of the Plan. When he finished

Tom siad "Good " and he walked off.

Abraxs smiled, his master agreed. His plan would soon be compleate. But there was somthing strange. Why did he agree to it. Dosn't he love Jennifer Times? Abraxs sighed and just walked on.

**TOM'S POV**

"Jennifer! Holly! Come out here quick." Tom yelled as he ran into the common room.

Jennifer and Holly had been looking at weeding dress desines when Tom came in yelling there name's.

" What is it. " Jennifer asked.

" it's...It's..." Tom studdered.

Jennifer looked at him and said " Tom slow down."

So Tom took a deep breath and said "It's You and Holly, your in danger."

Jennifer looked up at Tom and said " What, how?"

He looked at the girls and told them what the death eaters were planing on doing this weekend. When he had finished both of the girls were crying. Tom went over to Jennifer and hugged her and told her that it was ok.

Then he siad " They also think i'm in on it."

Jennifer looked at him and said " Go to Dumbledore ...please " and then she went to there room."

Tom looked at Holly and she said " I think she is right. And if you love her you will do it."

And with that she walked after Jennifer. As Tom watched them walk away he knew that they were right. He had to see Dumbledore. And with that he left the common room.

As Tom approached the door he didn't know what he was going to say to him. He had never went to see Dumbledore on his own before. Jennifer was always with him. He had gotton to the old wooden door and he knocked on the door.

Then He heard " Come in Tom."

Tom took a deep breath and he entered the office. After he sat down Dumbledore smiled at him and said " What can I do for you today?"

tom took a deep breath and told him what was going to happen that weekend. All through the story Dumbledore nodded and tapped his fingers together.

After Tom had finished he said " Was it hard to decided what side you wanted to be on or was it easy?"

Dumbledore asked. Tom looked at the man with suprise ." Yes sir it was easy, I love Jennifer and Holly's her friend. I don't want anything to happen to them." Tom said.

Dumbledore looked at him and smiled and said " Act like your with them and you will get help. Tell Jennifer and Holly to come down here right away."Dumbledore said.

Tom nodded and was about to get up when Dumbledore said " Oh, and Tom, you will not be given any punishment for this crime that will accure."

For the first time Tom smiled at the man. And Dumbledore asked him to leave. When he got back to the common room he told Jennifer and Holly to go to Dumbledore.He wanted to talk to him right away.

**ABRAXS POV **

It had been two weeks and his master said it was ok. They would all go for a walk around the lake and he would stun the two girls and bring them into the forbiddion forest. Then they would blame it on the Half-Breed Hagrid. There was only one problum. His master seemed worried . Abraxs smiled his master worried.. .never. Then they saw them aproching. They stayed at the eage of the forbiddon forest. Waiting for there master to make his move. He would first attack times. Then Peppers. Oh it was a good plan. It would work. They would die. Then they saw the fight. They were dueling with there master. foolish girls. Then Times was down then Peppers. Then they ran and made there way to to the building in the forbiddin forest.

When they were deep in the building they were waiting for the girls to wake Abraxs started talking of what they were going to do to who and what was going to happen to them after that. Just as he was speaking Dumbledore followed by other teachers and His master were stunning all of the Death eaters. Before he knew it his beloved master had stunned him also. When all the Death Eaters had been stunned Tom went over to the girls and muttered the counterspell to wake them up. When they had woken up Tom went over to Jennifer and Kissed her .

But she pulled away and siad " tom, I dont know if I can live in fear of you Death eaters every day..."

Tom could tell where this was going and so could Holly.

Thats when she said "Jen.. He can protect you"

Jennifer looked up and said fine and she kissed Tom. Abraxs woke up with his hands bound behind his back. and she saw Jennifer kiss Tom. His master was weak. Before he knew it He and the others were sent off to askaban.

* * *

Authors Note: Next Chapter is planning the wedding. and it has a suprise in it .

If your nice can you please pust the Review button.


	19. Chapter 19 Wedding Plans

Chapter19. Wedding Plans  
(This chapter will go into the future and have a small conversation with Ron and Harry.)

* * *

**Intro **

In Two weeks they were getting married. She was getting married the young Lord Voldemort. She loved him and she hadn't seen red in his eyes for a long time. She knew that it was a good sign. Wasn't it. She and Holly were making wedding plans, but Jennifer knew that she wanted to plan the wedding with Tom. The man that she loved. but there was somthing bad. She was going to have a baby. She hadn't told Tom yet. She didn't know how he would react. She hadn't even told Holly. She decided that she would tell Tom first. but how would she tell him? Jennifer sighed and walked out the door to the kitchens to get somthing to eat. As she walked to the kitchens she thought of a way to tell Tom about the baby. Would she tell him when they were going to bed? Or when they were sitting on the sofa reading a book? She got to the kitchen door and tickled the pear and walked in and sat at a table. A house Elf walked over and asked her what she would like and she gave it her order. As she waited for her food she thought of the baby. What would it be like? Would it be a girl or would it be a boy? Just then the house elf appeared wit hher sandwitch and glass of milk. As she ate she thought of her wedding. Were would it be. and they had to be married sooner. Because of the baby.

* * *

**JENNIFER'S POV**

That night when they were sitting on the sofa Jennifer looked up at Tom and Said " tom, were going to have a baby." Tom looked down at her, he had a look of suprise. It was also a look of happiness.

" Tom, what do you have to say?" Jennifer said.

" How, Why?" Tom stuttered. Jennifer looked at Tom and said " That dosn't matter, were having a baby."

Tom looked down at her belly and smiled and said " Your right" Then they heared a sniffle.

Theey turned around and saw that Holly was standing there. Holly turned to Jennifer and siad " Why?" And she ran to her room.

Jennfier looked at Tom and gave him a small smile and said " We have to get married early, because of the baby, Oh and there are three choices to get married in , Dumbledores office, the Great Hall, or the church in Hogsmeage."

Tom looked at Jennifer and said " I don't know?"

Jennifer smiled and said " Well think about it for a while and then tell me." Tom nodded his head in agreement.

Well I have to go and talk to Dumbledore." Jennifer said.

Tom watched her as she walked off.

_**Future!**  
"Hey Ron have you seen Ginny?" Harry Potter asked his best friend._

_Ron looked up from the chair he was sitting in and shook his head. " No havn't seen her for a week. Last I saw her she was going into hermonies old room." Ron answered him. _

_"Well she can't still be up there, she should of come out, Right?" Harry asked both Ron and Himself._

_" Can't help you there mate." Ron said " Go ask Dumbledore." _

_Harry nodded his head. He had wondered where Hermonie went to . But Ginny was gone now. This was just strange. _

_Harry made his was to the Headmasters office and knocked on the door. Then he entered and asked " Were is hermonie and Ginny?" _

_When Harry siad that the Headmaster looked at him and said the unbeleavable.  
**Back To The Past** _

Jennifer arrived at the old wooden door and she knocked. When she heard the words enter she opened the door and sat down in the nearest chair.

She looked at Dumbledore and said " There's something that I have to tell you professor."

Professor Dumbledore looked at Jennifer and said " What is it my dear?" Jennifer looked down for a moment. Then she looked up at Dumbledore and said

"I'm going to have a baby." She looked at Dumbledore and saw that the sparkle in his eye had almost gone away.

Then he said " Well, you will have to find a way to get married sooner. Have you decided where you are going to get married yet?

Jennifer looked up at him and said " I want to get married in this office, but I don't know where Tom wants to get married."

Dumbledore looked at her and siad " Well make a choise soon, for I will be going on a trip for a while." and with that he shooded her out of his office. When she arrived back at the common room she saw that Tom and Holly were talking.

She walked up to Tom and said " Tom I need to talk to Holly." Tom looked at Jennifer and nodded his head and walked off. Jennifer looked at Holly and said

" Holly , you need to go back. you don't belong here. yuo belong in the future." Jennifer said.

Holly looked at Jennfier and said " What about you? Your from the future also?"

Jennifer looked at Holly and said " I love Tom, I'm staying." and with that she left the room.

Jennifer walked around the halls thinking about what Holly had said. She was from the future. but she wasn't going back she loved Tom and she was staying for him and the baby. But ginny had to go back. She had to be with Harry. It was her destiney.

**_Future  
_**_When Harry said " where are Hermonie and Ginny?" dumbledore knew that he had no choice but to tell him the truth. _

_" Harry I would like you to sit down." Dumbledore asked. Harry sat . " now what I am about to tell you is between us only." Dumbledore said._

_" Yes sir, between us." Harry said._

_" We sent Miss. Granger back 57 year in to the Past to befriend Tom Riddle. The portial was set up in her room and it seems like miss. Weasley stumbled upond it." Dumbledore said._

_" So your saying that there in the Time of the young Voldmort?" Harry asked._

_Dumbledore smiled and said " Yes, they are. Miss. WEasley wasn't suposta be sent back in time. But she was." _

_" You sent my best friend and my Girlfriend into the past with Voldmort!!" Harry started to yell.  
**Back To The Past.**_

Tom watched her and Holly talk about somthing he heard

Jennifer say."you need to go back you don't belong here."

But then he heard Holly say" the same with you."

He was starting to get confused with Holly. She just appeared one day. It didn't make sense. but he delt with it. and he wouldn't mingle with it. He watched as Jennifer walked out of the common room. Tom ran after her.

" Jennifer! Are you ok?" Tom asked her.

Jennifer turned around and smiled and said " oh, yes I'm fine, it's just Holly..." She trailed off. Tom looked at her.

She smiled and said " It's nothing, lets take a walk."

"Yes, Lets. " Tom answered. and wit hthat they walked and talked about there wedding. And there baby.

* * *

Authors Note: Next chapter will tell where the wedding is. there will start to be flash's to the future if you like it. Tell me what you think !


	20. Chapter 20 The wedding

**Chapter20. The wedding**  
( This chapter will be like the last. It will have flash's to the future. Hope you like it.)

**TOM'S POV **

As they walked around the school grounds they talked about there baby and what it would be like. Then Jennifer said the thing that surprised him the most.

"Tom, we have to get married soon, and were going to use Dumbledore's Office as the wedding chapel." She said.

Tom looked at her and said "Why do we have to get married so soon? Is it because of the baby?" He was worried when he said that.

Jennifer looked at him and smiled and said "No, I just want to get married before I start to show that I'm pregnant." she saw Tom sigh.

"I know that we have to get married soon. But why in Dumbledore's office?" Tom asked Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled and said "Because it's a privet place to get married at. And nobody will know but Dumbledore and Holly."

Tom looked at her and smiled and thought to himself. " I'm getting married and I'm going to be a father."

Jennifer looked at Tom and said " Tom what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all." He replied.

_**(FUTURE  
**_

"_Harry please calm down." Dumbledore said._

"_How can I calm down. My girlfriend and my best friend are stuck in the past." Yelled Harry Potter._

"_They will come back. It won't be forever." Dumbledore tried to say._

_Harry looked at the old man and said " How long ?" _

_Dumbledore smiled and said " I don't know." He saw harry start to talk._

" _They will come back when the mission is finished." Dumbledore said._

" _This mission, What do they have to do?" Harry asked._

_**Back to the past)**_

Tom watched as Jennifer was laying on the bed sleeping. He thought of what was going to happen in a few days. They would get married and be husband and wife. And he couldn't wait.

**JENNIFER'S POV**

She was laying on the bed trying to fall asleep. She knew that Tom was watching her. She knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about the wedding. So she sat up and said

"Tom, Come here." Tom looked up and walked over.

"What is it?" He asked her.

" I know that you have been wondering about the wedding. So have I." Jennifer said.

Tom looked at her and said " Yes, but it's what were going to do after Hogwarts and with the baby…" Tom trailed off.

Jennifer smiled and said " thank god."

Tom looked at her and said " Why what did you think I was thinking?" tom asked her.

" That you didn't want to marry me because of the baby." Jennifer said with her head bowed.

"Jennifer I don't care, I want to marry you , I love you." Tom said hugging her.

Jennifer hugged him back and smiled and said " I love you too."

Tom got up and smiled at her and started walking away he turned to her and said

" I will see you later."

As he walked out she smiled. She knew that she had to stay with Tom. But how would she get Ginny to go back home? She sighed and decided to go and talk to Dumbledore about the wedding.

_**Future **_

" _So Hermonie was sent back to help Tom Riddle, and make him learn friendship and love?"Harry Potter asked Dumbledore._

" _Yes, that was what going to happen." Dumbledore said _

" _Then why is Ginny in the past?" Harry asked. _

" _As I told you before, she stumbled apound the portal." Dumbledore said. _

_**Back To The Past **_

She made her was to the old wooden door. She made her way there so often that she knew the way by heart. When she got there she knocked on the door and waited for the answer.

" Enter" Said a voice. And Jennifer walked into the office.

" Professor Dumbledore, I need to talk to you." Jennifer said. When she said that Dumbledore pointed to a chair.

After she sat down he asked her "What do you want help from me with?" Dumbledore asked Jennifer.

" Well first to talk about the wedding and then about going back to my time." Jennifer said.

Dumbledore looked at her and said " Well lets talk about the wedding first and then about going back."

" Well, Were going to be married here in your office if that's ok?" Jennifer asked.

Dumbledore looked at Jennifer and smiled and said " That would be fine."

" WE would like to be married some time this week." Jennifer continued. She looked up and saw Dumbledore nod his head.

" Who would " who would be coming to this wedding?" Dumbledore asked Jennifer.

Jennifer said " Just you and Holly." She saw Dumbledore nod his head again.

" Now do you want to talk about going back to your time?" Dumbledore asked Jennifer.

Jennifer looked up and nodded her head and said " Yes sir, I do."

_**Future **_

" _So you mean they can choose if they want to come back!" Harry Potter yelled._

_Dumbledore looked at Harry with sad blue eyes and said " Yes, they can." _

"_They wont do that, I know they wont." And with that Harry stormed out of the office. _

_**Past **_

" So miss. Times you know you can choose if you want to go back." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I do" Jennifer said nodding her head.

" Well you can stay if you want. Or you can go back and bring Tom with you to the future, but that would mean you would have to tell him the whole truth. Dumbledore said.

" Well I've been trying to get Holly to go back to the future, But she says that she won't go unless I go also." Jennifer said.

"Hove you told her that you want to stay?" Dumbledore said.

" Yes, I have." Jennfier answered him.

" Well have her come to my office after the wedding and we will get her to go back to the future or shall I say your time. " Dumbledore said.

**WEDDING **

Three days later Tom and Jennifer were standing in front of Dumbledore waiting to get married to bacome husband and wife.

" do you Tom Riddle, Take Jennfier Times to be you wife?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I do." Tom said

"Do you Jennifer Times take Tom Riddle To be your Husband?"

Jennifer turned to Tom and said " I do."

" I now pronunce you man and wife. you may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore said. And with that they went together and kissed each other as they never did before.

Holly waked up to Jennifer and wispered in her ear and , "Now I see why you don't want to leave." She hugged her and followed dumbledore into the dpare room in his office.

"Jennifer, Were finially married." Tom siad

Jennfier looked up and smiled but she had to face the truth. she had to tell him. even if it might cause the end to her life she had just started with Tom. The man she loved.

Jennfier looked up at Tom and siad " Tom, I have somthing to tell you."

* * *

Authors Note: The next chapter is Jennfier telling Tom the Truth about her. How will he take it? Find out in the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21 The truth

Chapter21 The Truth

* * *

**JENNIFER'S POV**

It was just after there wedding and Jennifer decided that she couldn't live in a lie all her life. She was going to tell Tom the truth. She hoped that he would still love her if he found out the truth.

Jennifer looked at Tom and and took a deep breath and said "Tom there's something I have to tell you."

Tom looked at her and smiled at his wife and said "What is it?"

Jennifer sighed and looked into Tom's eyes and said "It's about my past."

Tom looked at her and thought _what doe's she means her past._

"What about your past? Did you do something you shouldn't of?" Tom said.

Jennifer smiled and said "No, It's the truth of where I came from."

"Jennifer, I don't care where you came from." Tom said smiling at her.

Jennifer smiled and said "Well I want you to know the truth about me. I don't want to live in a lie."

Tom looked at her confused, "What do you mean the truth about you and you live in a lie? Tom asked.

Jennifer smiled and said "Where I came from and what time frame I came from." She looked at Tom and saw confusion on his face.

"What do you mean time frame?" Tom asked Jenifer. She looked at him and sighed.

**_Future _**

_"Harry, what did Dumbledore say?" Ron asked his best Friend._

_Harry turned to Ron and said "Nothing that I can repeat." _

_"What do you mean?" Ron asked._

_"What I just said "Nothing that I can repeat." Harry said and with that he walked away._

_As harry walked to the boy's dormitory he thought of the mission that Hermione was on. What would happen if she stayed? He shook his head. "She won't do that." He said out loud._

**_Back To the past _**

"I'm from the ..." Jennifer started then she was interrupted by a grunting noise. Jennifer looked to see who had made the noise and saw that it was Dumbledore.

"Professor, what do you want?" She asked.

"Ah, to talk to you my dear." Professor Dumbledore said.

Jennifer looked at Tom and said "I'll talk to you later." Tom nodded his head in reply.

Jennifer followed Dumbledore to his office. She sat down in the chair and

Dumbledore said "So you're going to tell Tom the truth? Jennifer looked at Him and nodded her head in reply.

"You know that he might leave you and you will have ruined the mission?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I do know that, but I can't live in a lie for the rest of my life." Jennifer said looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at her and said "Well it is your choise weather you tell him or not. But before you leave someone wants to say good-bye."

Jennifer looked up and saw Holly standing there. She was wherein a Time-Turner. She was going back to the future. Jennifer ran over to her and hugged her and said

"Tell them I miss them, they probably know were gone." Jennfier said.

Holly looked at her and smiled and said

" I will" And with that she twisted the Time-Turner and she was gone.

**_Future _**

_After what seemed liked forever Holly hit the ground. She grouwnd when she hit it because it hurt. _

_" Welcome back miss weasley." Dumbledore said helping her up._

_" thank you professor." Ginny said " Hermonie has decided to stay." _

_" Yes I know," He said _

_" How do you know?" Ginny asked him puzzled. _

_" Did you look at the note on your cloak?" Dumbledore asked._

_Ginny looked down and saw a note pinned onto it. Just then the office door came bursting open._

_"GINNY!!" Harry yelled._

_Ginny looked at the raven haired boy who she had missed the most and he stoped and siad _

_"Where's Hermonie?" _

_Ginny looked at him and said " She is going to stay there. She say's hi." _

_Harry looked at her and siad " She is staying there? " and with that he walked out of the office. _

**_PAST _**

Jennifer walked out of Dumbledore's office crying. Her only friend from the time she was from had gone back. She didnt know why she was crying. She was happy with Tom. But she had also been happy with Ginny being there also. Dumbledore had warned her not to tell Tom the truth. But she was going to anyway.

"Tom, I want to tell you what I was trying to say earlier." Jennifer said.

"What were you trying to say? I am very confused?" Tom said.

" Well I wanted to tell you where I came from." Jennifer said looking him right in the eye's.

"You came from Drumsdrang. And your step brother is Gelleret Grindelwald. Your under the care of Albus Dumbledore. That's who you are. I maen are you going to tell me your from the future or somthing?" Tom said.

Jennifer smiled and nodded her head and said " Thats who I am," He had gessed it .But wouldnt beleave it so it didn't matter. The truth was out.

Tom looked at her and said " Come on, It's time for dinner."

**TOM'S POV **

As they walked to the Great Hall He looked at his wife. She was so pretty. He had wanted to take over the world but know he just wanted to start a family. There was a Women in his name and a child on the way. His life was going great. He coouldnt emagin anything else.

" Jennifer, I love you " Tom said " Before they walked in to the great hall. Jennifer looked up at him and she said

" I love you too." and she kissed him.

"Where's Holly?" Tom asked noticing for the first time that she wasn't there.

Jennifer looked up and said " She went to a diffrent school, she didn't like Hogwarts. She said that it was a scary school."

Tom looked at Jennfier and said " Well I hope she has a good time at her new school."

"Yes, I hope so too." Jennfier siad and with that she walked into the Great Hall.

**_Future _**

_"Whats wrong with Harry?" Ginny asked Dumbledore._

_" He was positive that she would come back with you." Dumbledore replied._

_" How did he find out any way?" Ginny asked. _

_" He wondered where you had went when you had been gone for over a week." Dumbledore siad _

_" Oh, and what about Hermonie. How did he find out about her?" Ginny asked him._

_" He sent letters to her and they came back unread." Dumbledore said. _

_" Should I go back and talk to Hermonie?" Ginny asked. _

_" no, according to this note she is married and expecting a baby." Dumbledore siad _

_They were unaware that Harry was standing out side the door. When he heard the words married and baby. He wondered who it was. And he had a pretty good Idea. Tom Riddle/ Future Lord Voldmort. _

**_Past _**

After dinner they made there way back to the Heads Room. It was now a small apartment. holly's old room was going to be a nursery. and there was a kitchen enchanted in a corner.

" The house elfs sure made this a cuite little place. look at the bed" Jennifer said.

Tom looked at the bed and saw the slythren green blanket spread across the new bed that had been put in the room.

" It is very home like. It will do until after Hogwarts." He said

Jennfier turned and smiled and siad " Yes, for over an half a year."

* * *

Authors Note: The next chapter is a check up on the baby. Hope you liked this chapter.


	22. Chapter 22 The Check UP

Chapter 22

Chapter 22. The Check Up.

* * *

**Jennifer's POV**

Jennifer was sitting in her favorite chair in the common room when her husband came walking in. She looked up and smiled at him and said.

"Tom, I have something I have to tell you."

Tom looked at her with a worried face and said " What is it?"

Jennifer looked at him and said " It's time for the baby to have a check up." Tom looked at her and smiled then he walked over to Jennifer and sat down.

" When will we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Tom asked Jennifer.

Jennifer looked at Tom and smiled and said " That's going to be a while, but I'm sure that it's going to be a boy."

Tom looked at Jennifer and smiled and said " Yes, I hope so." with that he leaned over and kissed his wife.

Jennifer looked at Tom and smiled and said " Me too Tom, Me Too."

Jennifer smiled and said " Come on. We have rounds to do." And with that she got up and walked out of the room. Her husband watching her as she walked off.

Tom sighed and followed his wife out the door wondering why she didn't want to talk about the baby more.

**FUTURE **

_Harry heard Dumbledrore say that Hermione was married and was going to have a baby. And the person that she had to get close to was Tom Riddle. How could she get married to the man that killed his parents? The man that killed Siruis. How could she have his baby? And how could she stay with him? He had to talk to Ginny to make sure he was right. _

" _Ginny I need to talk to you about something." Harry said when Ginny walked into the common room that night. _

" _What is is Harry?" Ginny asked him _

"_Why is Hermione staying back in the past? And I know that you have the answer." Harry added fast.  
_

_" Harry I cant tell you that. I wish I could but I cant." Ginny said._

_" So you know why she stayed" Harry said. _

_" Yes, I do." Ginny said._

_" And you cant tell me why?" Harry asked _

_"Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone but him." Ginny said. When she saw Harry's Confused face she said_

_"The Dumbledore from the past." Ginny said to unconfused him._

_"Oh, " Harry said._

"_Harry, I'm sorry. I really am." Ginny said walking off._

_Harry knew that she wasn't telling him somthing. But he was going to find out._

**PAST**

As they were walking the halls Jennfier thought of the baby. What it would be like. She knew that Ginny was back in the future and she knew that Harry would wonder where she was.

" Tom, do you beleave in time travling?" Jennifer asked.

Tom looked at her and said " Someday. But not now." He smiled and said " Why?"

" I was just wondering." Jennifer said quietley.

Tom looked at his wife. The mother of his child. He knew that somthing was wrong. So he said " Jennifer whats wrong?"

" It's, I wish that my parents could be with me. That they could of been at the wedding. That they could be here to see there Grand kids." She said.

Tom looked at her and siad " I didn't know that you were that upset."

Jennifer looked at him and smiled. She knew that she had things that she didn't tell Tom. Like her parents were from a diffrent time period.

Tom looked at the clock and saw that it was after 11pm. He turned to Jennifer and said " We should go to bed know ."

The next morning when they got up they went to the Kitchens to get there breakfast. After that they had to go to the hospital wing to have the check up on the baby. As they were walking Tom turned to Jennifer and said

" So how many babys do you think we will have?" Tom asked

Jennifer looked at Tom and smiled and said " It better be one."

Tom looked at her and said " Why only one?"

" That's the amount I can handle." Jennifer told him in a anoyed voice.

Tom looked at her and nodded his head. And then he grabbed another bisket.

Once they had finished eating they made there way to the hospital wing hand in hand wondering how there baby was.

**Future **

_Ginny made her way to Dumbledore's office. She had to talk to him. She had been quistioned by Harry. She almost told him about Jennifer and Tom. _

_She arrived at the Headmasters door and she knocked. Then she heard _

_" you may come in miss. Weasley." So she entered the office. What she didn't know was that Harry had followed her to Dumbledores office under the invisibility cloak. _

_" Professor, it's about Jennifer and Tom. I think that Harry's going to find out soon. Ginny said._

_Dumbledore looked at Ginny and said " What makes you think that?" _

_" He started to ask me questions about her." Ginny said. _

_Then Harry heard no more. Dumbledore had silenced the door._

**Past **

**TOM'S POV **

They were in the Hospital Wing. And they were seeing what there baby looked like.

"Do you know how many there are madame?" Tom asked

Madame Rose looked at Tom and siad " There is only one."

"When can we find out the sex of the baby ? " Jennifer asked.

" You can find out in about 3-5 weeks." Madame Rose said looking at the pair.

" Thank you madame." Jennfier siad.

"Yes thank you." Tom siad. Walking out of the room.after his wife

As they left Madame Rose watched them and she sighed. They were a happy couple. but a baby on the way. That was too soon.

When they got to the common room Tom turned to his wife and siad " Well you got what you wanted!"

Jennfier turned to him and smiled and siad " Yes, i suppose I did."

"Just think, in a few weeks we can find out if it's a boy or a girl." Tom said

Jennfier smiled and siad "Yes, i cant wait."

Jennfier wa happy but she knew that she had to go to Dumbledore. she had to talk to him. She had to talk to him for the babys sake.

* * *

Authors Note/ This chapter was back and forth. I know that some people don't like the future parts. but i think that there an inpartant part to the story. The future parts will make sence after a while. Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW


	23. Chapter 23 Untitled

**Chapter23. Untitled**  
(''This chapter takes place in the future.")

* * *

**GINNY'S POV**

As Ginny walked into Dumbledore's office she knew that she had to tell him that Harry was trying to find out about Tom and Hermione. She knew that she had to tell him that Harry wouldn't stop until he knew the truth. When she approached the Door she knocked and she heard "Enter" so she entered the room.

After she had sat down Dumbledore looked at her and said "What can I help you with Miss. Weasley?"

Ginny looked at him and said "it's about Harry, He's trying to find out about Hermione and Tom."

Dumbledore looked at her and said "what do you mean?"

Ginny looked at him and said "Harry came to me this afternoon and started asking me questions about what happened. And why Hermione stayed in the past."

Dumbledore looked at her and said "So did you tell him or did you keep the secret?"

Ginny looked at Dumbledore and said "of coarse I didn't tell him. I promised you I wouldn't."

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled and said "now don't get all upset. All I did was ask a question."

He looked at Ginny and she nodded her head. What they didn't know was that outside the door Harry was trying to hear there conversation.

**HARRY'S POV**

Harry Potter watched his girlfriend walk out of the Griffindor Common Room. Harry wanted to know where she was going. So he got his invisibility cloak and followed her to Dumbledore's office.

He watched her knock on the door and he heard Dumbledore say "Enter". He watched Ginny enter the room and shut the door. And that's when it all begin.

"Professor , it's about Harry " He heard Ginny say. But he heard no more. For there were silenceing spells put up around the room. So he put his cloak on and waited.

He waited for about an hour and then he heard the conversation again. He heard Ginny say

" So should I tell harry the truth or should I keep the promise?"

" That's up to you. But think about Jennifer and the baby." Dumbledore's voice said.

"Yes sir, well I should go." Ginny said. And with the door opened and Ginny came walking out of the office."

Harry watched Ginny walk off and he wondered what the rest of the conversation had been about. He decided that he should walk after Ginny so that he would be in the common room when she got back.

As he followed her through the halls he thought more of what she had talked to Dumbledore about. She had said his name. Was there a problem in there relationship? No. It was most likely the fact that he wanted to know why Hermione had stayed in the past.

When they reached the fat lady Ginny said the password " Tape worms." And he snuck in before her. He hurried and took off the cloak and sat down in a chair and acted like he had been waiting for her.

" Ginny where have you been?" He asked when she walked into the room.

Ginny turned to him and smiled and said " Oh, I had to talk to Dumbledore. "

Harry smiled and said " What did you talk about?"

Ginny looked at him and smiled and said "Oh, nothing important."

Harry smiled back and said "Well there must have been a reason you went to see the Headmaster."

Ginny looked at him and said "Well if there was it's not your business anyway." And with that she walked away.

Harry watched her walk away and he wondered why she had been so rude. all he did was asked her a question. As he thought this he remembered that she was going to tell him the truth. Did he just ruin it? Harry sighed and walked to the boys domitorys.

**GINNY'S POV **

As Ginny walked away from Harry she knew that she shouldn't of snapped at him like that. She just couldn't get the curage to tell him the truth. She knew that he was watching her walk away. She wished she could just run over to him and say

"Harry, Tom Riddle and Hermione are married and are having a baby." But she couldn't Then she wondered what was happining 57 years in the past. She wondered how Tom Riddle was going to be changed. She wondered how there child would be raise.

When she got into the Girls Domitory Lavnder Brown walked over to her and said " Where have you been for the past two weeks?"

Ginny looked at Lavnder and said " It's none of your concern where i've been so get out of the way."

Lavnder looked at Ginny and said " I know your involved with Granger and i'm going to find out. " and with that she walked away.

Ginny watched her walk out of the Domitory and sighed and said to herself " first Harry, now Lavnder?" She went over to her bed and sat down. she looked at the blankets and saw that they wern't Green like she had gotton used to.

When she looked around at the blankets she remembered that she was truley a Griffindor not a Slythren like she had been in the past.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall came walking into the room. Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Hello Professor." Ginny said

Pofessor McGonagall looked up and smiled and siad " I see that you returned safley."

"Yes." Ginny said.

" Well there's one thing that I have to tell you." McGonagall said.

Ginny looked at McGonagall and siad " What is it Professor?"

" Professor Dumbledore told me what happened and I think that it is really brave that you took on as a Slythren for a whole 3 weeks. You will be given 100 house points." McGonagall said.

Ginny looked at McGonagall and smiled and said " Thank you Professor, but do I really desearve them?"

McGonagall smiled and said " Yes you do."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE/ This chapter was all from the future as you can tell. the next chapter go's back to the past.

PLEASE REVIEW


	24. Chapter 24 Questions

Chapter24. Questions

* * *

**INTRO TO CHAPTER **

Jennifer knew that she had to find out how she was going to raise the baby. Who was going to be lied to everyday. Jennifer decided to go and see Professor Dumbledore. As she walked to the office she thought of what she was going to say. She knew that she had to get this off her chest. When she arrived at the old wooden door she hesitated for a moment. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Then she heard Dumbledore say " Enter". So she walked in and sat down on a chair. She looked at Dumbledore and said

" Professor, I have some questions."

* * *

**JENNIFER'S POv **

When she said that Dumbledore looked at her and said "what is it Mrs. Riddle?"

Jennifer looked at him and smiled and said "It's about the baby. How will I raise a baby in the past when I'm from the future?"

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled and said

" Right now this baby will not even need to know that your from the future unless you tell it. You are changing the future by having this child. You have changed the future by coming back in time. Soon your friends will forget about you."

Jennifer looked at Dumbledore and said " Forget about me? Why?"

" You won't exist in the future. You will have changed the past you will have changed the future." Dumbledore said sadley.

" I have to go back. There my friends." Jennifer said fast.

" The time turner is here. So if you decide to leave Tom it's your choise. But think of the baby." Dumbledore said shooing Jennifer out of the room.

When she said that she did think of the baby. She had to think of her child. How would it be growing up without a dad. She arrived back in the heads room and that's when the fight began.

" Where the hell have you been?" Tom yelled as she walked in.

Jennifer stood in shock as he yelled that. His eyes turning red. " I was at Dumbledore's " She stuttered.

" Why were you at that old fools office? You go there to much." Tom yelled as he fingered his wand.

Jennfier had to think quick. " to talk about the baby," She confessed.

When she said that the red left his eyes some and he said " Why is there somthing wrong with the baby?"

"No I just had a few questions. Thats all." Jennifer said.

The red had left Toms eyes compleatly and he said " Jennifer, i'm sorry for yelling at you." and with that he went over to her and hugged her.

" It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." Jennifer said accepting his apoligy. then she went over to her Husband and gave him a hug.

" Jennifer look at the time. it's past dinner." Tom said looking at the clock on the wall.

Jennfier looked at the time and saw that it was quarter past nine. " Tom lets go down to the kitchens and get leftovers and have a privet dinner."

Tom looked at her and smiled and siad " sound good to me." and with that they made there way to the kitchens.

When they got to the painting tom went and tickled the pear and the door opened and all the house-elfs came running.

" Master Riddle, Mistress Riddle, What can we get for you?" One of them squeaked.

" Yes Yes Yes. What can we get for you's?" Another one croaked.

Jennifer looked at them and said " I would like to get a sandwitch and a glass of iced tea please."

Tom looked at her and then he turned to the House- Elfs and said " I would like some pork on a stick and a glass of water... Please." Tom added at the end.

Jennifer smiled and thought about what Dumbledore had said earlyer. About Harry,Ron, and Ginny, and she had to remember her parents forgetting her. Tom noticed that she was quiet and siad

" Your quiet, whats wrong?"

"Oh, I just miss my friends and all of that kind of stuff." Jennifer said

Tom looked at her and siad " Well why dont you have them come here?"

Jennfier looked up and smiled and siad " It's not that easy."

" Why? What's noy wasy about it?" Tom asked her. but before she could answer the House-Elfs came with there orders and the subject was dropped.

**TOM'S POv **

Tom watched his new wife eat her food and wondered why it was'nt easy to invite her friends over. All she had to do was owl them and they would be invited. He knew what he was going to do. He would go to Dumbledore and ask him about it.

After they had finished eating they made there way to the Heads Room. As they were walking Tom looked at Jennifer and said " so when d owe find out the sex of the baby?"

Jennifer looked up at him and smiled and siad " Not for a while yet. so quit asking."

" well it's my baby too you know ." tom siad

Jennfier looekd at him and smiled and siad " Yes i know that but when you ask that almost every day it kind of get's anoying ."

Tom stopped walking and said " Sorry" and he leaned down and kissed her.

The next morning when Tom got up he decided not to wake up Jennfier right away. He wanted to go to Dumbledores office without her knowing.

After he got his shower and got dressed he made his way back down to the common room to go to Dumbledores office. As he left the common room he wondered what he was going to ask the old man

When he arrived at the old wooden door he knocked on the door and heard the man say " Tom you may enter" So Tom opened the door and entered the room.

After he had sat down He looked up at Dumbledore and said " I have to ask you some questions."

Dumbledore looked at him and siad " what may I ask that questions are about?"

" There about Jennifer. She is totally depressed about not being able to see her friends." Tom said.

" What do you mean her friends?" Dumbledore asked him.

" Well last night when we were eating she said that she missed her friends. but there was noway that she could see them." Tom Said

" And What made you come down here?" Dumbledore asked him.

" I want to get her friends name's so I can owl them and invite them to Hogsmeage next weekend." Tom said.

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and said " Tom i cannot do that. If she dosn't want to see them then i cannot betray a student by giving out her friends names. "

" But" Tom started"

"No, you will not get theses names. its for your own good." Dumbldore siad.

" Yes sir." Tom siad. and with that he walked out of the office.

Dumbledore watched him walk out of the office and knew that Tom wasnt going to give up. He knew that nomatter how hard they tryed to save him he wouldn't change. even if it seemed he had.

As Tom walked back to the Heads Room he tought about what Dumbledore had said. He decided to drop it for now. but in the end he would find out who and where her friends were.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE/ This Chapter took a few days to write. I hope it is good.

PLEASE REVIEW

HIT THE LITTLE BUTTON PLEASE!!

THANK YOU ALOT !


	25. Chapter 25 Christmas

Chapter25. Christmas

December had finial arrived and it got colder everyday. Jennifer and Tom spent most of there time sitting in the common room in front of the fire so they would stay warm. They would talk about strange things. Things that you wouldn't normally talk about.

* * *

One afternoon when they were sitting in front of the fire Tom turned to Jennifer and said "So what do you want for Christmas?"

Jennifer looked up and smiled and said "nothing really, I have every thing that I want."

Tom looked at her and smiled and said "You must want something?"

Jennifer looked up and said "Well, I would like a pet."

Tom looked at her and said "What kind of pet?"

Jennifer looked up and smiled and said "I don't matter to me. But not a snake. We already have one."

Tom looked at her and smiled. Then he said "Ok, that's what I'll get you. I'll get you a pet."

Jennifer smiled and looked at the time. She saw that it was past 6 and that she had to do her Head Girl duties. She looked at Tom and said " I'll see you in a little bit." And with that she walked out of the room.

As Tom watched her walk away he thought of what kind of pet he would get her. Would he get her an owl? Or would he get her a cat? Tom sighed and grabbed a book and started reading to take his mind off of the pet situation.

About an hour later Jennifer came walking in. Tom put the book down that he had been reading he smiled at her and said "Jennifer, how was the halls?"

Jennifer smiled and walked over. She sat down on the sofa and said " They were busy. Everyone is getting ready for Christmas."

Tom looked at her and said " Well yes, I guess so. Term ends in a few days."

"So what are we going to do this break? Are we going any were?" Jennifer asked Tom.

Tom looked at Jennifer with surprise and said " What do you mean?"

Jennifer sighed and said " What are we going to do? Are we going to go someplace? Are we going to do anything?"

Tom looked at her and said " I don't know. We don't have that much money you know."

Jennifer looked up at Tom and said " Well we can go to the Muggle world and use my muggle money that I have"

Tom looked at her and said " How do you have Muggle money?"

Jennifer just shook her head and said " Long story any way, think about it. I'm going to the Great Hall for dinner." And with that she left the room.

Monday came and Jennifer and Tom were in there Charms Class. It was the last class before the end of Term. Then they had a whole 3 weeks until term began again. Tom had decided to go to Diagon Ally. Jennifer was glad that he was going to do that.

"Mrs. Riddle, tell me what the reverse spell is for "Lumos" The professor asked.

Jennifer looked up and said "the reverse spell is "Nox"

The professor looked at her and smiled and said "Correct, 10 pt to slythren." Jennifer just smiled.

After class when everyone was leaving the professor said "Have a good break everyone!"

As Tom and Jennifer were walking back to the Common Room Jennifer's old friend Amber walked up and said " Jennifer have a good Christmas."

Jennifer looked at her and smiled and said " Thanks, you too."

Amber nodded her head and she walked away. As they watched her walk off Jennifer thought that it was strange that she was being wished a happy Christmas by Amber. The Amber that hated her.

Tom looked at Jennifer and knew that she was wondering why Amber was wishing her a happy Christmas. Amber hated Jennfier ever since she had married Tom.

Tom turned to Jennifer and said " I wonder what that was about?"

Jennifer looked at him and smiled and siad " I dont know, but lets eat. I'm hungry."

So they found a spot at the table and sat down and ate until they were full.

The next day all of the students that were going home went to the train. Tom and Jennfier went into Hogsmeage so they could apparate to Diagon Ally. Jennifer had told Dumbledore this. When she told him he had siad

_"Well my dear I cannot stop you from haveing a christmas break with your Husband. but all I ask is for you to be careful." _

She didn't know what he had ment about being careful. But she understood that there was evil out in the world at this time and that she had to watch out for it.

They arrived in Diagon Ally and they decided to go shopping before going to the Leaky Culdron to get a room. Tom took her to the pet shop to pick out her pet. she picked out and owl. a snow wihie owl that looked like Hedwig in the future.

Tom saw her pick out her owl. it was a buetiful snow white owl. He knew that he wouldn't have picked it out. He was glad that she was able to pick it out herself. it made it more special.

After they went to some other shops they went to the Leaky Culdron to get there rooms and there Christmas had beguin.

The next day when they went down to the pub to get there breakfast Jennfier looked at all the people in there. the only person that she knew was Tom the bartender. for he was still the tender in her time.

After they sat down Tom came over to them and siad " What can i get for you today?"

" I would like pancakes and sausage and a glass of milk" Jennnifer siad

Tom smiled and then he siad " I would like a cup of coffee and french tost and bacon"

Tom the Bartender looked up and said " Comeing right up." And with that he walked away.

Tom turned to Jennfier and smiled and siad " So are you glad that your getting your vication?"

Jennfier looked at Tom and smiled and siad " Yes, and i'm glad your with me." and with that she leaned over and gave Tom a kiss.

After they had eaten there food they went to Diagon Ally to go shopping again. They went to the maternity store to get clothe's and robes for Jennfier for she was starting to get to big for the robes she had.

"Try these on dear." The lady said in the shop. Jennfier took the green robes and went to the dressing room to try them on.

When she cmae out The women said "Those look good, what do you think?" She said summoning a merrior.

Jennifer looked at herself and she smiled she looked good in the Slythren Maternity Robes. They would be good for a while. She turned to the women and siad

"I'll take them."

After she left the shop with her new robes she walked up to Tom and said " Well Tommorows Christmas and I need to pick up your gift. so go away for a while."

So Tom walked back to the Leaky Culdron to get a Firewisky and thats when he saw Marty Potter. The man that gave him the potion that saved his wife. He had to thank him. But he had promised Jennfier... But she wasn't here. so Tom walked up to Marty Potter.

Jennifer walked in to Borgin and Burkes in knockturn ally. She wanted to get the Slythren Locket. When she entered the shop Mr. Burke looked up and said

" Oh, Mrs. Riddle, here to get your order?"

Jennfier smiled at the man and siad " Yes i am."

Mr. Burke walked over to the corner behind the counter and picked up a pacage. he walked over to Jennifer and siad " Here you are my dear."

"Thank you and here is 100 Gallions like promised." Jennfier siad giving him the money and with that she walk out of the store.

When she walked into the Leaky Cauldron she saw somthing that made her mad. Tom. Talking to Marty Potter. she marched over to them and was going to give them a peice of her mind.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE/ The next chapter is Jennifer yelling at Tom for breaking his promise. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!


	26. Chapter 26 In Trouble

Chapter26

Chapter26. In Trouble

"Jennifer walked into the Leaky Caldron and saw that Tom was talking to none other than Marty Potter"

* * *

When she saw him talking to the man that he had promised to stay away from she got very mad. She stormed up to the two men and said

"Tom Marvlo Riddle, how dare you break your promise to your wife?"

Tom looked up from the conversation that he had been having and saw that Jennifer had walked in. When he saw how angry she was he took a deep breath and said

"All I was doing was thanking him for the potion." Tom tried to explain.

Jennifer looked at him and said "Still you promised that you wouldn't bother or go near the potter's ever." almost in tears now.

Tom looked at her and knew that he wasn't going to win this battle. He was confused why she was so obsessed about the name potter. But he looked at her and said

"Fine I'll leave." He said. Tom turned to Marty and smiled and said "Sorry but my wife is a little bit stressed since she is pregnant."

Marty Potter looked at him and smiled and said "It's ok. I have to go anyway." And with that he got up and walked away.

Just then Tom turned to Jennifer and glared at her and yelled "What the fuck was that about?"

Jennifer looked at him with a scared look on her face. "You... I "She stuttered.

When she couldn't say anything Tom lifted up his hand and slapped her and said "you will not tell me who I can and can't talk to."

Jennifer looked at him and nodded and said "Yes."

And with that she ran away. Tears running down her face.

Tom watched her as she ran off. He heard a voice say

"You shouldn't have done that Tom."

Tom looked up to see who had said that and saw Albus Dumbledore standing there. Tom turned to him and said

"I was angry, I didn't mean it. She knows that."

Dumbledore shook his head and said "Tom my boy, you have to understand that some things can be broken."

Tom looked at him and said "What do you mean?"

Dumbledore looked at him and said,

"You might have ruined your marriage by hitting your wife. You know that she is in danger everyday. And yet you make her afraid of you."

Tom looked at Dumbledore and said "how can I fix this professor?"

"Apologize; it worked before, didn't it?" Dumbledore answered him. Looking at Tom one last time he said "Apologize, it's the right thing to do." And with that he walked away.

Tom watched Dumbledore walk away and he wondered if he should do what Dumbledore told him to do. He decided that he was going to apologize. It was the right thing to do.

Tom made his way up to there room he was going to say sorry for slapping her and calling her a rude name. but when he got to there room he heard a spell that he had never heard before.

--

Jennifer was sitting on there bed crying. She had hoped that Tom would of followed her up. to say sorry. but he didn't follow her up. so she decided to leave and go back to the future

She knew the spell to take her back. she knew it because Dumbledore had taught it to her. so she got out her wand and siad

" Oen on yot tre weq ionut" she siad that over again 4 times and the portal opened. Just as she was going to step into it the door burt open and Jennfier said Tom.

--

Tom looked at the portal that Jennifer was about to walk into. He had never seen this before. He had come in yelling " Jennifer" and she had steped out of the portal.

Tom walked over to her and said " What is this thing? This portal?"

Jennifer looked at him and siad " It's the portal back to my time, i tryed to tell you but you wouldnt lisen to me."

Tom looked at her and said " What do you mean i did nt lisen? "

" I" m from the future Tom. I'm going back, come with me? " Jennfier siad

Tom looked at her and said " Your from the future?"

Jennfier looked at her and nodded and siad " yes."

Tom looked at Jennfier and stepped back for a moment and said " Why didn't you tell me?"

Jennfier looked at him and siad " I tryed to tell you and you wouldn't lisen. Then i found out about the baby..."

When tom heard that he stepped over to Jennifer and said " i dont care if your from the future. but do i know you?"

Jennifer looked up at Tom and siad " Yes, you do."

tom said , " how well?"

" Well, you try to kill me evry chance you get." Jennifer siad.

tom looked at her and siad " Why would i want to kill you ? "

" you go by the name Lord Voldmort and you rule the wisarding world and kill people over and over again." Jennfier siad .

Tom looked at Her and said " If me going to the future will stop that then i will go to the future. "

Jennfier looked at him and smiled and siad " thank you." and with that she went to find dumbledore because she knew that he was in Diagon Ally.

--

Jennfier ran though the busy streets of Diagon Ally. she had to go to the Ice cream shop to meet Dumbledore. She was going to tell them that she and Tom were going back.

As she approached the shop she saw Dumbledore sitting at a table waiting for her. She walked up to him and said

" Professor I have something to tell you."

Dumbledore looked at her and siad " What is it my dear?"

* * *

Authors Note: The next chapter is when Jennifer tell's Dumbledore of her going back to the future. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks alot for the reviews


	27. Chapter 27 Telling Dumbledore

Chapter27. Telling Dumbledore

("Dumbledore looked at Jennifer and said "What is it my dear?")

* * *

Jennifer looked at the man and she said "I told Tom the truth and were going back to the future. Together."

Dumbledore looked at Jennifer and said with a frown on his face. "We'll miss. Granger you and your husband in the future together?"

Jennifer looked up shocked when he said "Miss. Granger."

"You called me Miss. Granger." Jennifer said.

Dumbledore looked at her and said "Well that is your name. "

Jennifer looked at him and nodded and said "Well, yes…"

"Now about tom going back, it's not a good idea at this time." Dumbledore said

Jennifer looked at him and said " Why"

"You won't have any friends, the future will be changed." Dumbledore said.

Jennifer looked at him and said "isn't that a good thing?"

Dumbledore looked at him and said "No, I was wrong, I spook to my friend and he said a man from the past cannot go back. But you can stay."

Jennifer at him and said "I'm leaving, the portals already been opened."

Said "Say, oie, kay iue, it will move the portal here."

Jennifer looked at him and nodded and took a deep breath and said

"Oni, kay, iue" and the next thing she knew the portal was at the table.

Dumbledore looked at her and said "See you in the future Mrs. Riddle"

Jennifer looked at him and nodded and she jumped into the portal.

**Travel to the Future **

As she was traveling thought the past into the future she thought of what she had just left behind. She left the man she loved behind. The father of her baby. Her husband. The man that had saved her many times.

Before she knew it she hit the floor and she looked up. She was in the Headmasters office and she saw Dumbledore. With a shriveled up arm. Tom had turned evil. She had failed the mission. Or had he?

**Back to the future**

After she stood up she looked at Dumbledore with hope on her face and he shook his head with grief. She knew what that meant she had failed the mission. Tom had turned evil.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, but he turned evil when we said you left without him." Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked down and started crying, and then the door flew open and Harry, Ron and Ginny came running in.

One look at Hermione and Harry knew that she was pregnant. He turned to her and said

"Who did this to you?"

Hermione looked up and just started crying even harder. That's when Ginny said

"She went to the past; she fell in love and married Tom Riddle. She's going to have his baby." Walking over to her and giving her a hug.

Harry and Ron stared at her and couldn't say anything. That's when Dumbledore stood up and said

"Don't be mad at her. She had a mission. She was going to stay. But the abuse was too much for Jennifer Riddle."

Harry looked up at her and said "Jennifer?"

"He doesn't know my real name." Hermione said looking up.

--

Tom knew that his wife was here in the future. But he didn't know when. He had broken his promise and killed the man called Marty Potter. He was the reason he left, he knew it was why she left. Because of the potters. She had been so obsessed about them.

"My lord, the plan is in place. And the mud blood is back from her parents." Bellatrix Said.

Voldemort looked at her and said "Very good, capture the mud blood, I want to question her."

"Why question her my lord?" Bella asked

"Do not question me! Crucio!" Voldemort yelled."

Bellatrix yelled with pain. And when the curse was lifted she said

"I'm sorry my lord" and she ran out of the room.

--

Harry walked over to Hermione and said "why did you come back?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled for the first time and said "I missed you all and he hit me."

Ron walked over and said "I'll kill that bastard"

Hermione looked at him and said 'thanks but your girlfriend wouldn't be too happy. "

"What girlfriend? I broke up with her months ago." Ron said

Hermione looked at Ron and said "Really?"

Ron looked at her and said "Ya, I wanted to be with you but you disappeared."

"I had to go. Lavender was being a jerk to me and it was the first mission that I wanted to be on." Hermione said.

Ron looked at her and smiled and said "Well, ok. But what about your baby?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled and said "It's due in a month or two. I want to see what it is. Then I'll have it. Give it up for adoption."

"No." Ron said

Hermione looked up and said "What do you mean no?"

"Send it to my house, Mum can take care of it?'' Ron said

Hermione looked at Ron and smiled and said "Yes, I'll ask your parents." Just then a very old snowy white owl came flying in.

"Whose owl is that?" Harry asked.

"Jennifer Riddles" Dumbledore said

Hermione looked at the owl and felt tears coming into her eyes. She felt into her pocket and felt the package that she had never given to Tom. She pulled it out.

"Hermione what's that?" Ron asked

Hermione looked at him and held it out and he took it read.

"To My Beloved Tom who I will always love.

Love: Jennifer"

Ron looked up and saw that Hermione was crying. He turned and said "You loved him didn't you?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled and said "Yes I did. But not anymore. I think."

"Well, I don't care if you loved him" Ron said

"Has he tried to kill me over and over again?" Hermione asked Ron

Ron turned to her and said "Yes, why?"

"I told him he would know me by the one girl he would try to kill over and over again." Hermione said.

"Well I don't think that he remembered that." Harry said.

Hermione looked up and said "I know, I'm a mud blood not and pureblood any more. "

Ron turned to Dumbledore and said "Will he remember her at all?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and said "Yes, he's looking for you all the time. Ever since you left him."

Hermione looked down and smiled; if he was trying to find her then he wasn't totally evil. Or was he.

Ron saw her smile and he knew there was no way that she would ever love him the same way she had loved Tom riddle. He only hoped that she could face the fact s that her husband and the father of her child was a mass murder and evil.

--

The next day Hermione went to the hospital wing to find out the sex of the baby. Madam Promfry smiled and was glad that she was back.

"Mrs. Granger how nice to see you. " Madam Promfry said.

Hello Madam." Hermione said.

Here to find the sex of the baby?" Madam said.

Yes, I hope it's a girl. That way it won't look like its dad." Hermione said.

"Yes I understand how pain full that would be." Madam Promfry said looking at Hermione.

Hermione had to hide the tears that started rolling down her face. Madam Promfry ignored it.

"It's a girl, just as you hoped Miss. Granger." Madam Promfry said.

Hermonie looked at the screen and saw her little baby girl. She smiled at the little baby that was growing inside of her. But the next thing she knew she was stupefied she saw no more.

--

Back at the apartment for the Death Eaters they carried Hermione and Madam Promfry.

When Hermione woke up she was bound and there was Voldemort standing in front of her. She looked next to her and saw that madam Promfry was dead.

She wanted to yell "Tom you promised" but she couldn't do that.

"Mud Blood, what is your name?" Voldemort asked.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione answered.

"Have you ever traveled to the past?" Voldemort asked.

"No." Hermione answered

"Then how did you get this?" Voldemort asked holding up the locket that still had the wrapping on it.

" I found it." Hermione said

" my wife said that I tried to kill her many time's. I tried to kill you many times. And you were getting your sex of your baby checked." Voldemort said

"Yes "Hermione said

"Hello Jennifer" voldemort said

She knew that Tom had found her and there was no way she could escape this.

"Hello Tom" Hermione said

* * *

Authors Note/ Yes Tom found Jennifer or now going by her name Hermione. What will he do to her? That's the next chapter. Hope you liked this . Thanks for the review s tell me what you think .

This story is almost over. Bye for now Marry manners .


	28. Chapter 28 Found Her

Chapter28. Found her.

("Hello Jennifer" Voldemort said)

* * *

Jennifer looked at Tom and gave a small smile and said "Hello Tom."

Voldemort looked at Hermione and gave a smile and said "I finial found you."

Hermione looked at him and said "Yes, but how, and why?"

Tom looked at her and said "for our child and for us."

Hermione looked at him tears starting in her eyes and she said "there are no more us. You broke all of your promises. "

Tom turned to her and said "You told me many years ago that I tried to kill you often. And that you were from the future. The Muggle born disappeared for months and then suddenly returned. "

"So you knew it was me." Hermione said looking at Tom.

Tom looked at her and nodded his head.

Hermione walked over to him and hugged him like she used to. She looked up at him and said "It's a girl."

Tom looked down at the bump on her belly and smiled and said "A girl, our baby girl."

Hermione looked at Tom knowing that it wouldn't be the same. But she would try.

--

Ron went to the hospital wing and was about to open the door when he heard "Stupefy" He knew that something had happened.

He opened the door just to see death eaters taking Hermione and madam Promfry on to brooms and flying out the window.

Ron knew that he had to follow them so he went and got Harry's firebolt and flew out the window after the slow brooms.

The death eaters didn't seem to notice that they were being followed. After a half hour of flying they arrived at a house and they descended on to the ground and they walked into the house. Ron followed.

Ron watched as they tied up Hermione and killed madam Promfry. He had never liked her but he still felt bad. He heard some on coming and he hid.

Ron looked up to see who had come in. It was Voldemort or what Hermione said Her Tom.

"Bring her into this room over here." Voldemort said.

The death eaters looked up at their master and said "Yes my lord and they took Hermione into the room. Ron followed after he dissulited himself.

"Have you ever traveled to the past?" Tom asked Hermione.

"No" Hermione answered.

Ron missed the rest until her heard

"Hello Jennifer"

Ron knew that Tom riddle had figured and found his long lost wife. What would he do to her?

Ron looked at what was happing. They were talking. Like they were still married. Wait they were still married. She wore the ring and had the pregnant belly.

"You broke your promises Tom you went to the potters. The people you promised to leave alone. You joined the death eaters. Who you promised not to join. Why?" Hermione said

--

Hermione looked at her Tom and said "You were my love. Our baby will have a father. But I don't think it can be you."

Tom looked at her is eyes flashing red and said "why? Who will be a better father than me? The true father?"

"Tom looks at you. You're a monster. You would have killed and joined the death eaters anyway. There was no changing you. If you had changed you would have stayed changed." Hermione said.

Tom looked at her and seemed to be in thought. Then her turned to her and said "Jennifer I love you but you leave me no choice. You have angered me my wife. "

Hermione looked at him and saw him raise his wand. She started to run and she heard

"Crucio"

Hermione fell to the ground. Screaming in pain. The man she loved was cursing her because she had said she no longer loved him.

Then there was no pain. She looked a saw that she was bleeding. She knew that he must of relised that he was doing this to the women he loved.

She heard footsteps come running and she heard

"Jennifer, I'm sorry, I lost control" Tom's voice said

"This is why I left" Hermione said

Tom looked at her confused and said "What do you mean?"

"The reason I left you to come back the present was because of the abuse and anger you did to me and my friends" Hermione said.

Tom looked at her and said "why didn't you say anything. Why did you just leave?" Tom asked.

--

Ron saw him put the curse on her. It made him so mad. This was the girl that he loved and when she had told her husband that she no longer loved him he got mad.

He wanted to run and curse voldemort but he knew there was nothing he could do but watch. He watched Voldemort and saw that the Red slowly left his eyes and he pulled the curse off of her and went running over.

When he said he was sorry she didn't seem to accept the apology. She said "This is why I left."

Riddle looked confused and wanted to know what she meant. Ron listened to the conversation closely and he learned a lot.

He learned that Riddle was an Abusive husband and boyfriend and that's why she left the past without him.

He knew the next time there was a fight or something in that sort He would jump out and save Hermione.

Just then he heard yelling again and that's when he jumped out and saved the day.

When he jumped out he yelled "Hermione!"

--

Hermione and Voldemort looked up when Ron yelled her name. Voldemort looked at her and said "is this why you're leaving me?

Hermione looked at Tom and said "no, it's because your evil and would be a bad influence on our child."

"I can change, I can." Tom said.

"No Tom you can't. You have to let me go. Please. If you truly love me. You will." Hermione said almost crying.

Tom looked at her and said "I love you Jennifer I truly do. That's why this has to be done. Advera Kevendara" pointing the spell at Jennifer.

"NO! Yelled Ron and he stepped in front of Hermione and he fell to the ground dead.

Hermione looked at Ron. Who had saved her life by giving up his? She ran over to him and stroked his face and muttered "I love you Ron. I love you."

Voldemort looked up at those words and knew that it wouldn't be the same. He had to let her go.

Just then Harry, Dumbledore, Ginny and McGonagall came running into the room. They saw Ron dead on the floor and Hermione stroking his face.

"Tom why did you do this?" Dumbledore asked.

Tom looked up. He knew that this was the end of the road. Unless. "POP" Tom apparated from the spot.

Dumbledore looked over at the body of Ronald Weasley and shook his head.

"Miss. Granger. Come along my dear. We have to talk." Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked up and said "Yes sir." She looked at Harry. He had red eyes. It scared her. But this was just the beginning. The beginning of the war.

* * *

Authors Note/ Ya I know that I' m meant to kill off Ron. And for Voldemort to get away. But if he got captured it would be the end of the story. Thanks for the reviews. Please review more. Hope you liked this chapter.


	29. Chapter 29 Voldemort

Chapter29 Voldemort

* * *

Voldemort arrived with a pop at Malfoy manor. He relised that he had just killed the boy. Jennifer's friend. But what she had said when he killed the boy hurt him the most. She had moved on so must he.

"Master we have it settled" One Death Eater said walking into the room where Voldemort was.

Voldemort looked up and said "Good let it be done"

--

Hermione walked with Dumbledore back to his office. She really wondered what he wanted to say.

"Miss. Granger how did Tom find you?" Dumbledore asked her when they were seated in his office.

Hermione looked up and said "Bellatrix came to the hospital wing."

Dumbledore looked at her and said "So how did Tom know that it was you?"

Hermione looked at him and said "I had told him that he tried to kill me over and over again"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and smiled "You told him this because you had planned on staying?"

"Yes" Hermione said looking at Dumbledore.

--

Back at Malfoy manor Voldemort had put up wards in the room so he could go into the pensive. The pensive of him and Jennifer.

_Flashback_

"_Tom I will always love you." Jennifer said looking at Tom._

_Tom turned to her and smiled and said "I will always love you. " And with that he kissed her. _

_(There was a knock on the door)_

_Tom walked over to the door and opened it and saw that it was Abraxs and he said _

"_What do you want?" _

_Abraxs looked at Tom and said _

"_I want Holly Peppers" _

_Tom turned to Abraxs and said _

"_No you and the rest of you will stop going after my girlfriend and her best friend." _

_(Back in the common room Jennifer heard all of this)_

_When Tom came back she went over to him and whispered _

"_Let's go to the bedroom" _

_End of Flashback_

--

Back at Hogwarts Harry was in the boy's dormitory. He was depressed and he was angry. His best mate had been murdered. By his other friends husband.

Ginny walked into the room and said "Harry, you need to talk to Dumbledore about this. "

Harry turned to Ginny and said "Have you told your parents yet?"

Ginny turned to Harry and said "Yes, and so has Dumbledore. They knew that this was going to happen."

Harry turned to her and said "How?"

"Well when I was gone to the past..." Ginny started.

Harry grond and said "Not you."

"Wait a minute I'm saying something." Ginny said.

Harry looked at her and said "Sorry."

"Anyway, when I was in the past, Hermione and I were attacked by Death eaters. Tom Riddle seemed changed. He saved us."

Harry turned to her and said "well he didn't change did he."

Ginny turned to him and said "No he didn't, still talk to Dumbledore." And with that she walked away.

Harry sighed and knew that she was right. He had to go to Dumbledore. And he would go right now.

--

"Miss. Granger, you told him about you in the future and then you came back. Not to smart for you" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir I know that know." Hermione said.

"You have put your self in danger and have had a student killed." Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked at him and said "What do I do?"

"There's only one thing to do. Kill Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked at him and said almost in tears and touching her belly "I love him. He's my husband."

Dumbledore looked at her and said "You changed the future. But you didn't change him."

Hermione looked at him opened her mouth and yelled "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and she ran from the room.

Dumbledore watched her run out of the room. He sighed and knew that there was nothing that could be done. Voldemort must die. It was the only way.

--

Tom could feel the pain. He knew that she was sad and depressed. He wanted to go to her. Hug her. But he couldn't. There was a plan to destroy all of Hogwarts. And that would include his Jennifer. His beloved wife.

"Master, you are not paying attention to the meeting again." Lucius Malfoy said.

Voldemort looked up and said "What?"

"We were talking about the attack on Hogwarts this year. " Malfoy said

"Not this year. Next year. Just kill Dumbledore. Get him out of the way." Voldemort said.

"Yes master." Malfoy said.

"Good, meeting is over get out of my sight." Voldemort snarled.

All of the Death Eaters ran out of the room one by one. Obeying their master.

Tom looked over at the pensive and knew that he had to get rid of it. It was the only thing that reminded him of his happy days. But it reminded him of her.

As he went to blast it away he saw her face. And the look of the pregnant belly. Where their baby girl was. He couldn't get rid of the memories

But then there were the word that she said when he killed weasley. "_I love you Ron I love you" _she had said.

He yelled and blasted away the pensive. And all the memories were gone and he had to get them again.

A Death Eater came running into the room and said "Master what happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Voldemort said.

The death eater bowed and walked out of the room.

--

Hermione was running through the Halls crying that she didn't even notice that she had passed Harry walking to Dumbledore's office.

Harry saw that there were tears running down her face and that she was crying like crazy. He wanted to stop her but he didn't have time.

Harry arrived outside the office door and he walked in to the office. Dumbledore looked up and saw that it was Harry and said

"Aw, Mr. Potter what can I do for you today?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore looked at Dumbledore and said "I need to talk to you about Ron's Death."

Dumbledore looked at him and said "we'll sit down and tell me what you need to talk about."

Harry looked up at him and said "What was he doing there. Why were they both there?" He asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "it is a long story, but I think that Hermione is the one that should tell you. For it is her story."

"What do you mean her story?" Harry asked

"She's the one that this is happening to." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked at him and nodded his head and said "yes now I understand." And with that he walked out of the office.

Dumbledore watched him walk out of the office and that's when he heard the door open again. Bellatrix Lestrange walked in and yelled ADVRA KEVENDARA!" and Dumbledore dropped to the Ground dead.

She walked over to the window and set the dark mark into the sky. And she got onto the broom and flew away.

* * *

Authors Note/ Ya I'm evil for killing Dumbledore. But he did die in there six year. Hope you liked it. Thanks for all of the REVIEWS.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Oh and tell me what the next chapter should be about. I don't have any more ideas. Hope you will. Thanks.


	30. Chapter 30 Secrets Reveled

Chapter30. Secrets Reviled

* * *

Hermione walked around the room and thought about what she had talked to Dumbledore about. She knew that he was right. She went and stepped out side and she saw it. The Dark Mark. Right by Dumbledore's office. She knew that he was dead.

Just then she heard a voice yell her name. So she went to her door and saw that Harry was standing in the common room. When he saw her open the door he said

"Hermione I have to ask you something"

Hermione looked at him and said "Harry Dumbledore's dead."

Harry looked at her and said "No. he can't be. I was just there."

"Harry I' m asking you as a friend, did you see any one?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her and said "No,"

Hermione sighed and said "now what did you want to ask me?"

Harry looked at him and said "Tell me about your trip to the past and the feeling you had for Tom Riddle. "

Hermione looked at him and said "It started with a letter…"

Hermione went on for over an hour telling about her going back 57 years. Being sorted into Slythren. Meeting Tom. Falling in love at first sight. Then she told him of her getting mad at him because of the Death Eaters. But then how he changed.

"Then we got married. In Dumbledore's office. Ginny was there. I was already pregnant. "Hermione said.

Harry looked up and said "you got pregnant before you got married?"

Hermione looked at him and said "Yes, and I'm sorry. I was going to stay but he became abuse after a while. "

Harry looked at her and said "I don't care. I don't care that you fell in love with him."

Hermione looked at Harry and smiled and said "Thank You."

--

Professor McGonagall made her way to the headmaster's office. When she arrived in the office she saw Albus Dumbledore lying on the ground dead.

She looked at him and ran screaming. Teachers and students came running to see what she was yelling about. And they saw the dark mar. By the Headmasters tower.

First years cried older students thought it was cool to see the dark mark. But were sad that there Headmaster had fallen.

Snape came up to McGonagall and said "come with me, we have to talk to potter and granger. They were the last ones that saw him before he died."

When they got to the Fat lady she said "Password?"

"Tapeworm" McGonagall said

"Correct." The fat lady answered.

After they walked in they saw Hermione crying and telling a story. And they knew what she was telling. Her trip to the past.

They decided to not interrupt her. Let her get it out. And they wanted to here the story of her and tom riddle.

As they listened to her story there feelings tarweed's Tom riddle/ Voldemort changed a bit.

They herd her talk about Ellen Prince. Abraxs Malfoy and all of the old Death Eaters. Snape was more interested in Ellen Prince.

"Ellen tried to kill me many times. She used the unforgivable curses on me. I think she loved her master. But he did not love her." Hermione said.

Snape had looked up at the last couple of words. He knew that his mother had loved her master. But he didn't know that she had tried to kill Hermione.

Professor McGonagall looked at Snape and "you didn't know did you?"

Snape looked at her and said "no, no I didn't."

After he had said that they knocked on the door and walked in. Harry and Hermione looked up and Harry said

"Professors, what brings you here?"

--

Harry looked up and saw Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall standing in the door way. When he looked at them he said

"Professor's what brings you here?"

The Professor's looked at Harry and said "oh, we just wanted to talk about Headmaster Dumbledore's death."

Hermione looked at Snape and McGonagall and said "We had nothing to do with the death of Albus Dumbledore."

Snape looked at her and said "Then how about five minutes after you left Dumbledore was found dead?"

Hermione looked at Snape and said "I don't know, but it wasn't us."

McGonagall looked at them and said "fine, but if you know anyone who might of done this let us know."

Harry looked up and said "What about Voldemort?"

Hermione looked at Harry and said "No, most likely it would have been a Death Eater."

"Why a Death Eater?" McGonagall said.

"Tom didn't like to get his hands dirty." Hermione said.

"Then why did he kill my parents and Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know?" Hermione said.

"Well who could this death eater has been?" McGonagall asked.

"Some one loyal to him, some one like… Bellatrix or Malfoy." Harry said.

Hermione looked at him and said "yes. Yes that's a good idea. All the loyal death eaters. Let's make a list."

Lucius Malfoy

Cissy Malfoy

Ralphous Lextrange

Bellatrix Lextrange

Draco Malfoy ( maybe)

Goyle

Crabbe

Evened Lextrange

Fernier Greyback

Severus Snape (spy)

Wormtail

After they had gotten done writing the list they went down and decided what ones would have been chosen to kill Dumbledore.

As they went down the list they came up with several names.

Lucius Malfoy

Bellatrix Lextrange

Or Wormtail.

Those were the three people that Voldemort told the most to. Asked them to do.

They thought long and hard. And finally knew that Bellatrix Lextrange was the most like the one that had killed Dumbledore.

"Bellatrix Lextrange? How I thought that she was in Azkaban?" Harry said

Snape looked at Harry and said "she was let loose by the Dark Lord."

"Oh" Was all Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry and then at McGonagall and said " Yes it makes sense. She is one that wants Dumbledore dead as much as Tom Does."

McGonagall looked at her and said " yes. and there is sure to be an war to come. We must be on the look out. "

Harry looked at her and siad " What kind of war?"

"Dumbledore said a war between good and evil." Snape said.

Harry looked at Snape and said " Well let it come."

Hermione looked up at them and knew that there would be trouble. She was 7 months pregnat. and she would have to fight in this war?

With the baby on the way she had to be careful. She had to be so careful so she wouldnt loose her little girl. she had to be careful to save their little girl.

" Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked

Hermione looked up and said " Yes, I'm fine."

* * *

Authors Note/ This chapter took me over the whole weekend to write. I hope that the spellings good. Hope you like it.

Marry Manners.

PS. PLEASE REVIEW


	31. Chapter 31 It is Done

Chapter31. It is done

* * *

Bellatrix came walking into the room where her master was sitting. She walked up to him and kissed the hem of his robes and said "Master it is done."

Voldemort looked at her and smiled his evil smile and said "Good"

"Master there is something else." Bellatrix said.

Voldemort looked up and said "What is it?"

" There was your wife talking to the old man. She will have the baby any day now." Bellatrix said.

Voldemort looked at her and there was sadness in his eyes and then he turned to Bellatrix and said

"Out"

Bellatrix bowed and said "Yes master." And with that she ran out of the room.

Voldemort watched her as she ran out. When she was gone he started crying. He knew that it was love that made him cry. He had never cried until he had met Jennifer and fell in love with her.

Voldemort knew that the old bastard was dead and it would be easier to get to Harry Potter. But he was Jennifer's friend.

"but what about the prophesy?" He said to himself.

Voldemort knew that it had to be done. No matter what. And with that he wiped the tears away and walked out of the room to go to the kitchen to get some dinner from the old fool Wormtail.

--

Back at Hogwarts they were planning the memorial service for Professor Dumbledore. And that's when the labor pains started.

Hermione felt the first one just as she was walking to Hagrid's house to get the supplies for the service.

"Professor McGonagall, It's time!" Hermione yelled when she saw McGonagall walking out of the little hut.

When she said that McGonagall turned white in the face and said "come now to my office. We will get you to st. Mungros."

And with that they went running to the castle and to her office. As they were running students stopped to see what was going on. They knew that it was the dark lord's baby.

"His baby is coming?" One boy said to a girl.

"Lord you know who's baby is coming." the girl said to another.

And it spread until it got to Harry and he went straight to McGonagall's office.

By the time he had gotten there McGonagall had already sent her to st. Mungros to have the baby. She was just about to leave herself when harry came walking in yelling

"Professor where is she?"

McGonagall looked up from the fire and said "I just sent her to st. Mungros. If you want to come you may. But you must remember that it is the dark lord's baby. "

Harry looked at her and said "I have realized that every day since she has been back."

McGonagall looked at him with a mix of a frown and a smile and said "good, now come along." and with that they left to go to st.mungros.

--

Voldemort sat at the table eating the meatloaf and potatoes that had been set in front of him. He had of course checked to see if it was poisoned. By testing it on Wormtail. As he was eating there was a loud "POP" and Severus Snape came walking over

"My lord" He said bowing "Your wife is in labor. Has been for the last five hours. "Snape said.

Voldemort looked at Snape and growled and said "Why did you tell me just now?"

"I only just found out." Snape said.

Voldemort looked into him mind and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Fine give me updates on her labor and when the baby is born." voldemort told Snape.

Snape looked at Voldemort and said "Yes master" he bowed and walked away.

Voldemort was a happy man. His daughter was being born. A riddle was being born. What would she have that name? Or would she have the name Granger, or Weasley?

Voldemort passed around the room he had to be there. He had to be with his wife. For their child needed a father. But he was the dark lord. How would that influence the child?

Voldemort sighed and sat down on the chair. He touched his temple and said "No I can't do that."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Voldemort looked over at the door and then stood up and opened the door and saw that it was Wormtail.

"What do you want? " Voldemort snarled.

"Master... We were waiting for you at the meeting... Have you forgotten?" Wormtail asked him?

Voldemort looked up at him and said "No I haven't forgotten I'll be there in a minute. "

After he said that Wormtail bowed and left the room. As he walked down the hall he knew that his beloved master had been thinking of his wife.

--

Back at St. Mungros Hermione had had the baby. It was a beautiful little girl. She had named her Jackie Lynne Riddle. She had wondered what surname to give the baby. And she decided on the right on. Her fathers. "Riddle."

Harry hadn't been too happy with her choice but he knew that it was her decision. And it was all set for Jackie to go to The Burrow until the summer.

"Hermione dear Molly's hear to get the baby." McGonagall said to her.

Hermione looked up and said "Already... fine" and with that she handed over the baby.

Molly looked down at Little Jackie and said "Oh she is so cutie."

Hermione smiled and said "thank you." And she started to cry.

McGonagall looked down at her and said "I think she needs a sleeping potion. Get the healers."

Harry walked out of the room and a Healer walked in with a potion and gave it to the crying Hermione and the next thing she saw was darkness.

--

Voldemort entered the chamber room and there were all of the death eaters.

Severus Snape came up and said "your daughter has been born and is named Jackie Lynne Riddle."

Voldemort looked up at the last word and smiled and said "Riddle?"

Yes my lord Riddle." Bellatrix said.

"There's one more thing." Snape said

Voldemort looked at him and said "What is it?

"She gave the baby to the Weasleys until the summer holidays."

When Tom Riddle heard that Anger spread through him. He knew that he was so angry that his eyes were going to be red.

" How could she do that?" Voldemort yelled

He looked around the room and nobody could answer and over fifty miles away Hermione could feel his anger.

* * *

Authors Note/ this chapter is kinda long. It took almost a week to write. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh I have a Alubs potter year 2 story read that and tell me what you think.

Thanks Dan Radcliffe I luv u


	32. Chapter 32 The Weasley's

Chapter32. The Weasley's

* * *

Molly Weasley took little Jackie to the old nursery. The place where all of her children had slept until the age of two.

As she set Jackie into the cradle she started to hum a tune that she had sung to Ron. When she thought of Ron she started to cry. Then she looked down at Jackie and she knew that this was the dark lord's child.

"Why did I agree to this? It will only cause me pain." Molly said at the small infant.

The little baby looked up at her and gave a baby smile. And Molly had to smile back.

Just then Molly heard her name being called from the outside of the house. So she made her way to the back of the house and asked the questions to see who it was.

"Molly has the baby got here yet? " Arthur asked her after she had let him in.

Molly looked up at him and smiled and said "Yes she came right after Hermione had the little thing."

"Well let's go see it then" Arthur said to his wife.

Molly looked up at him and smiled and said "yes lets." and with that they walked up to the nursery to see the baby.

--

Back at St. Mungro's Hermione lay in her bed fast asleep. She was dreaming. She was dreaming of her Tom.

"Tom the baby's here" Jennifer said.

Tom looked up and rubbed his wife's belly and said "At last our baby is here." And with that he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Then she woke up. Hermione looked around. She felt his presence. She knew that he was here.

"Tom I know that you're here." Hermione said.

Then Tom appeared out of know where. The invisibility cloak that had been hers years ago.

"Where's our baby?" Tom asked in the cold voice that had taken over.

Hermione looked at him and said "she's safe. "

Tom looked at her and said "yes but where is she where have you hidden our child?"

Hermione looked into Tom's eyes and said "you know where she is so why are you asking" Hermione said.

Tom looked at her his eye flashing red and he said "I want you to answer you stupid bitch!"

Hermione looked at him with sadness in her eyes and said "This is why I left; it was because of the name calling and the abuse."

Tom looked at her and said" you left me, you left me you took the child and went. How do you think I felt? "

Hermione looked at Tom. She had tears in her eyes and she said "I'm sorry but being form the future and you being a murder wasn't going to be the life for me."

Tom looked at her and opened his mouth and then walked out of the room. After he had left Hermione burst into tears.

--

As a Tom walked down the hall he hurried and put the invisibility cloak on. He heard the sobs coming from the room he had just left. He wanted to go and hug her. But she had pretty much divorced him when she left over fifty years ago.

When he reached the stairs leading out of the building he saw his most faithful death eater waiting for him.

"Master we have attacked the Weasley's. " Bellatrix said.

Voldemort looked up and said "What did you do to the baby that was there?"

Bellatrix had an evil smile on her face when he asked that and she said "We have it here"

--

(Three Hours Ago)

As they were looking at the little baby that was in the nursery Molly heard a crash. Arthur looked up and said "Take the baby and go."

Molly looked at her Husband and said "No cover her up and hide her. I'm going with you."

Arthur looked at his wife and saw that there was no changing her mind. So he did what she had said and they made their way down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw Bellatrix. They wondered how a death eater had broken the wards.

They saw her looking for something. She was looking in corners under the furniture and in every tiny place.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?" Arthur asked.

Bellatrix turned and pointed her wand at them and said "Where is the baby?"

Molly looked at her husband and hoped and prayed that he wouldn't tell.

"What baby? " Arthur said.

"My masters child you liar!" Bellatrix yelled at him.

Arthur just stood there and let her yell in his face. As Molly watched this happen she wondered what Bellatrix was going to do to them.

Just then Bellatrix turned to Molly and yelled "CRUCIO!"

Molly was yelling and screaming in pain. Why was this happening to them? Then the pain stopped. Molly looked over at her Husband and saw him dead on the ground.

Bellatrix turned to Molly and said "Where's the child? "

Molly shook her head and she heard the words she knew were coming no matter what.

"Advera Kevendara!" Bellatrix yelled. And Molly Weasley dropped to the ground dead next to her husband.

Just then Bellatrix heard the sound of crying. She knew that it must be the baby. So she followed the sound of the cry.

She reached the top of the stairs and she saw that there was a door slightly open. And that's where the sound was the strongest. She went into the closet and saw that there was a blanket with a bundle in it.

Bellatrix walked over to the bundle and pulled the blanket down and saw that it was a little baby. She had found the baby.

She carefully picked up the baby and apparated to St. Mungro's. Just as she got there she saw her master walking out of the building.

--

"So you have the baby, "Voldemort asked Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked at him and smiled and said "Yes here she is" and she held out the baby.

Voldemort looked at the little baby and held out his arms and took the baby gently from Bellatrix. He held her up close and said "Hello my dear daughter, I am your father."

--

Hermione had cried until she could cry no more. Just then Harry came walking in and said "Hermione there's something that I have to tell you."

Hermione looked up and said "What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath and said "It's about Jackie, and the weasley's. "

When Harry said that Hermione looked up. She knew something bad had happened but she just didn't know what.

Harry sat down in the chair next to her and said "Bellatrix came to the Burrow and …………"

**TO BE CONTINUED …….**

* * *

Authors Note/ This chapter took all of memorial Weekend and more to write. I hope it was good. And I left it as a cliffhanger. Hope you will review.


	33. Chapter 33 Harry Tells Her

Chapter33. Harry Tells Her

"Harry sat down nest to her and said "Bellatrix came to the burrow and …."

* * *

"What did Bellatrix do?" Hermione said interrupting him.

Harry took a deep breath and said "Bellatrix came to the burrow to get the baby. They wouldn't tell where she was. She killed the weasley's and took Jackie."

Hermione looked up at harry and started crying and said "they took my baby."

Harry leaned over and hugged her and said "Hermione don't cry. I'll find her. I'll find her."

Hermione looked up tears running down her face and she said "You promise?"

Harry looked down at her and smiled and said "Yes I promise."

What they didn't know was that they were being watched. Not by a human but by a snake. Her snake. Hers and Tom's snake. Nagini. When the snake heard that it slithered out of the room and to the hidden door to her master.

--

Voldemort heard the snake come into the room. The snake had a sad look on her face. He knew that his beloved wife had found out that there child had been kidnapped.

"What_ happened?" Voldemort asked in parsletounge? _

"_She found out that you child had been kidnapped "Nagini said _

"_And what happened after that?" Voldemort asked. _

"_Potter said that he would find the child for her. She trust's him and has faith that he will find the child." Nagini said._

"_Potter." Voldemort snarled. He thought of all the pain and suffering the boy had put him though. _

"_My master I think that the mother of this child should raise the baby." Nagini said. _

_Voldemort looked at the snake his eyes turning red and he walked away saying "No I will raise the child" _

_Nagini sighed and slithered away._

_--_

Hermione knew that Jackie must be with Voldemort but what must she do. Her beloved Tom had already tried to kill her. What would he do if she tried to take the baby away?

"Hermione I'm sort that your baby was stolen. " Fred said walking in.

Hermione looked up fresh tears running down her face and she said "I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you."

Fred looked at her and said "It's ok. Mum always said that this could happen. But we have family and family helps each other. "

Hermione looked at him and gave him a tiny smile and said "Yes I guess that's true."

Fred leaned over and gave her a hug and said "Well see you at school." And with that he left the room.

Hermione watched him walk out and she thought of the weasley's. She thought of Ron. How she relised that she loved him. But she still loved tom.

"What am I going to do?" She muttered.

"You have to choose what path you are doing to take." A familiar voice said.

Hermione looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Ron. His eco or ghost.

"R-Ron?" She stuttered.

The ghost looked at her and did the goofy grin and said "Yep."

"Ron why did you have to leave me? " Hermione asked him

"It was my time to go I guess."

"So what do you mean pick my side?" Hermione said

"You have to choices good and evil; you need to pick weather you want Tom. . . Or want to stick with the order." Ron's Ghost said.

"Good or evil" Hermione repeated.

"Yes Good or evil" Ron said.

"Ron will you be here to help me find my child?" Hermione asked suddenly. But as she turned she saw that he was gone.

"Good bye Ron I will choose the side that fits me the most." Hermione said softly."

As she laid there she thought about what Ron had said. She knew what side she belonged on and she knew it would help her find her daughter.

--

"What do you mean you saw Ron's ghost?" Harry said.

"I just told you, I saw Ron's ghost" Hermione repeated for the sixth time.

" So Ron's Ghost came to you and said that you had to pick a side of good and evil?" Harry Asked.

" Yes that's what he siad ." Hermione answered him.

" So what side did you choose? " Harry asked her

" I chosed the good side. i belong there." Hermione answered him. " it's because of the order and Dumbledore."

" So you might be evil but you choose the good side?" Harry asked her

" Yes i did. I thought that you would be happy about it." Hermione siad angrley to him.

" Well of corse i'm happy." Harry siad to her.

"Well you sure don't seem to be happy about it" Hermione said looking staight into his eyes.

With her looking at him like that he had to look away a little bit. The he siad " Well I'm glad we just have to get more members for the order. with the Weasley's gone there's less. and with more Death Eaters free..." Harry stopped there and looked at Hermione.

" Yes , I know what you mean." Hermione answered him.

" Good , I have to go and talk to Professor McGonagall then " Harry said and with that he got up and left the room.

After he left a Healer came into the room and checked on her

" You should be able to leave and go back to school by tommorow miss. Granger." and with that she left the room.

Hermione watched her leave the room and she sighed. If she went back to school she would have rumors about her . but then again she would be too busy to think about Ron and Tom.

After she got done thinking about them she laied her head down and fell asleep.

"_ Tell me where the child is" Bellatrix said to Aurther Weasley. _

_" What child?" Aurther asked her._

_" My masters child. his daughter" Bellatrix screamed, _

_" There is no baby of the Dark Lords in this house." Aurther said. _

_"liar" She yelled and turned her wand to Molly and Yelled " CRUCIO!" _

With that Hermione woke up from her sleep. She was soaked with sweat. She didn't know why she had just dreamed this but she did, she needed help. Dumbledore wasnt there anymore.

"McGonagall" Hermione said outloud .

And with that she laid back down and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N- Thanks for all of the reviews . i'm glad that your enjoying the story. Hope this was good. PLEASE REVIEW .

Next Chapter- Talking to McGonagall.


	34. Chapter 34 Talking to McGonagall

Chapter34 Talking to McGonagall

* * *

The next morning when Hermione went to the Great Hall she thought of the dream that she had had the previous night.

Harry saw her sitting alone in a corner of the table and said "Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione looked up and smiled and said "Oh, I had a night mare last night. I didn't like what it was. I don't know what to do?"

Harry looked at Hermione and said "Well you can talk to McGonagall."

Hermione looked at Harry and said "I thought of that."

"Then why don't you go and talk to her?" Harry said.

Hermione looked at him and sighed and then turned away. Then she said "I don't want her to think that I'm crazy."

Harry looked at her and had to think for a moment and then he said "Why would she think that you were crazy?"

Hermione looked up with a glare on her face and said "well for one thing having nightmares of Bellatrix killing the Weasley's and taking Jackie. "

Harry looked at her and said "You dreamed that? How?"

Hermione looked at him and said "I don't know. I just did." Then she said "Have you found Jackie?"

Harry looked at her. A sad look on his faces and said "No, I still haven't found her."

Hermione turned away for she had tears running down her face.

"Hermione, I will find her." Harry said.

Hermione looked up and said "I know you will try."

--

Voldemort sat in the chair. He was holding his daughter Little Jackie. He knew that she belonged with Jennifer but he just couldn't give her up yet.

Voldemort looked down at the little baby. He wondered what Jackie must feel. Being stolen from a home that would care for her until the summer holidays. He wondered what Jennifer must feel.

When he felt that he shook it away. He hadn't felt love for years. That's what made him lord Voldemort. But when he saw Jackie he thought of Jennifer.

He looked at Jackie and kissed her on the forehead and said "Jackie I will return you to your mother." And with that he put her in the cradle next to him.

Just as he put Jackie in the cradle there was a knock on the door and Bellatrix entered. She approached Voldemort and bowed.

Voldemort looked at Bellatrix and said "What do you want?"

Bellatrix looked at her master and took a deep breath and said "It is Snape; he wishes to speak to you."

Voldemort looked at her and said "Fine, allow him in."

"Yes master" Bellatrix said bowing and leaving the room to get Snape.

Right after she left Snape walked into the room. He walked over to his master and bowed and kissed the hem of Voldemort robes.

Voldemort looked at Snape and said "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

Snape looked up at his master and took a deep breath and said "It's about potter. He is still determined to find your child to give back to your wife."

Voldemort looked up and then at Jackie. Then at Snape and said "I decided to give the child back to her mother.

Snape looked at his master and saw the pain that was in his eyes. Then he said "How do you plan on getting the child back?"

Voldemort looked up and said "You will take the child to the school. You will leave her so that potter will find her and give her to my wife. "

Snape looked at his master and nodded his head. He took the child and apparated out of the room. After he left Voldemort started to cry.

--

She was at the door of her office. Harry had made her go to McGonagall. Hermione took a deep breath and then she knocked.

"Come in" McGonagall said.

When Hermione heard that she opened the door and walked into the office.

"What can I help you with?" McGonagall said pointing to a chair.

Hermione sat down and took a deep breath and said "I had a nightmare last night. It had Bellatrix in it. "

McGonagall looked at her and said "Continue please"

"I had a dream of Bellatrix killing the Weasley's. It was horrible. "Hermione said.

McGonagall looked at Hermione and said "Well you might have had this dream because your child is connected to it.

Hermione looked at McGonagall and said "What do you mean?"

"Well you see your child went through something terrible. She might have remembered that even though she was that young at the moment. "McGonagall tried to explain.

Hermione looked at her and started to understand. So she said "so you mean that since my kid is thinking that I'm seeing that too?"

"Yes, that might be the case." McGonagall said.

"Well what about stopping the dreams?" Hermione asked her.

"The only way to stop the dreams is to stop Jackie form thinking about it also. But since she is gone at the moment…" McGonagall stopped.

Hermione looked at her and just smile. She knew what she meant.

"Well is there anything else that you need to talk about?" McGonagall asked her.

"There is this on the essay that you assigned to us..." Hermione said pulling out her transfiguration paper.

--

Harry was walking around the grounds when he heard the sound of crying. He wondered what it might be so he wandered over to where the sound was coming from.

When he reached the place he saw a little bundle on the ground and saw that it was Jackie. Harry was filled with joy. He had found Hermione's baby. She would be so happy.

He picked Jackie up and carried her into the castle and up to McGonagall's office. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

--

Snape arrived at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds and saw that Potter was just coming out of the castle. She hurried and set the baby down and she immeatly started crying.

Potter must have heard the sound of the crying because he looked up and started walking to where the sound was coming from.

Snape hurried and hid in the edge of the forest and saw that Potter picked up the baby and took her slowly into the castle.

Snape knew that she was now safe from harm.

--

Harry made his way up to McGonagall's office. When he reached the door he hesitated. Then he knocked and entered and said

"Hermione look who I found…."

When he said that Hermione looked up and saw the little baby and smiled and said

"Oh thank you Harry, Thank you for finding my baby."

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading this chapter. Hope that you liked it. I've been working at taking longer at writing my chapters. Hope that you will review. Thanks.


	35. THE STORY CONTINUES

THE STORY CONTINUES

READ TOM RIDDLES ONLY LOVE 2

YOU WILL GET THE REST OF THE STORY. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO JENNIFER/HERMIONE.

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO TOM/ VOLDEMORT

WILL SHE CHANGE HIM OR WILL SHE FAIL ?

FIND OUT ..

COMEING SOON ..

June 1 2008.

THANK YOU

DAN RADCLIFFE I LOVE U


End file.
